


Next Chapters of Our Lives

by MitsukiTheMarauder



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiTheMarauder/pseuds/MitsukiTheMarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was reading a book, glasses that hadn't been there before perched on his nose.  The glass dome above the desk shrouded him in natural light. Some of his electric blue hair was beginning to fall into his eyes and he pushed it back with the back of his hand.  His dark eyes scanned the page effortlessly, a small smile playing on his lips as he read.  Sun was fucked."</p><p>Sun finds himself falling for a Librarian.  He doesn't even <i>like</i> to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opposition

    Sun looked up at the Beacon library with disdain.  The building's large columns soared above his head. Engraved scholars along the roof's perimeter taunted him shamelessly.  Sun would have climbed up the brick exterior and just sat on the roof if Blake wouldn't drag his ass down.  Sun would've done it just to show he was better than this annoying school. Damn pretentious Beacon. Despite not attending the university it seemed that it was always following him.

 

    He grimaced and whined, “Blake, why are we here again?”

 

    “Because,” She said as she adjusted the bow on her head, “I have to study and I couldn’t leave you without a babysitter.”

 

    “I don’t need a babysitter!” Sun pouted. “...And Sage would’ve at least gotten me ice cream.”  

 

     Blake rolled her eyes and a fond smile played on her lips as they strolled up the stairs to the entrance.  Sun begrudgingly held open the oak-stained door for her before entering himself.

 

    The first things Sun saw were sweeping staircases and large shelves filled brim to brim with books. A large glass dome in the ceiling, at least a few stories above their heads, let in rays of natural light that fell onto a circular desk.  The help desk, he assumed, was placed between the two main staircases with almost infuriating symmetry.  Sun’s ears rang with a silence that was only filled with their respective breathing. That old book smell everyone seemed to love so much, which to him just smelled like boredom, filled the room. He already hated it here.  It was too calm, too quiet, too unnatural.

 

    Blake leaned over the well-lit, abandoned desk, eyes scanning this way and that.  Blake sighed and slid off the table top. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.  Sun could see Blake sorting through  possible solutions before she broke the silence. “Guess I’ll have to find it myself…”

 

    Blake wandered around the reference shelves with an uncaring Sun in tow. They passed books with huge, dull titles solidified how happy Sun was that he did not go to college.  Not that he could get in even if he wanted to.  Blake traced a delicate finger over the spines of the texts as she read each one.  Sun was about to ask what exactly she was looking for when she slipped a book out of its place and put it under her arm.  

 

    Sun sighed in bored resignation and followed her to a spare table near the back of the library.  Blake shrugged off her backpack, eased into a chair, and pulled out around ten sheets of lined paper. Sun sat down across from her and watched as she flipped through the book, turning chunks of paper at a time.  Blake didn't stop until she flipped to a page with a huge heading that said "CHAPTER 13" and began to pour over the text.  She scanned the page, somehow managing to write neat, tidy, on the line notes while reading. Sun watched his friend for a minute before asking, "So, uh, how many chapters do you have to read?"

 

    "Four," Blake stated as she turned a page.

 

    "Oh, that's not too bad.” Sun gave her a lopsided grin that she didn't bother to look up for.

 

    "There's around thirty pages in a chapter, Sun."

 

    "...Oh." That shut him up for a bit.  His tail flicked back and forth idly as he tried to fill the silence with something.  Sun glanced around their surroundings, finding nothing to distract him.  He knew Blake didn't want to talk from the telltale twitch of her bow. Sun reached down to his pocket for his scroll, only to find it empty.  Oh.  He'd left it to charge in his apartment. Great.  Smart choice.

 

    Sun coughed and stood up. "I'm, uh, just gonna go walk around."

 

    "Don't get in trouble," Blake said in a monotone that said something more like "don't make me cough up money to save your ass."  Which Sun understood, it wouldn't have been the first time she had to do that for him.  He still technically owed her for that hot dog incident.

 

    He looked around before heading down a random row of books.  The shelves stretched far above Sun’s head like the rest of the damn building.  It gave him an unusual sense of claustrophobia that Sun never had before.  He was tempted to climb up the shelves and see if he could parkour his way out of his new fear before realizing that would probably make Blake cough up money to save his ass.  He'd heard enough from Blake to know that books, especially the old ones, were fucking expensive.

 

    Sun stopped staring up at the intimidating wall of literature and kept walking.  Sun passed rows upon rows of hardback, paperback, and leather bound books. He passed conference meetings, study rooms, charging stations and so, so many silent people. He continued until he got bored of it, just walking and wondering if the library went on forever. Only when he finally got tired of being left to his own thoughts did he stop.

 

    He sighed.  A completely different aisle of books.  He glanced around until his eyes got caught on one.  Its spine was bright blue amongst dark browns, blacks, and reds.  Its title was scribed out in gold and Sun tilted his head to read it properly.  Sun said the title as he read, "Temptations of Similarity and Opposition."

 

    Sun cringed.  It looked like one of those weird romance books Blake and Sage liked to discuss, with a lot of drama, heartbreak, and weirdly censored sex scenes.  He pulled the book out. Sun glanced around before looking at the back.  All it had was reviews of how great and inspiring the novel was. Sun gave up on actually trying to find out what it was about and opened it up.

 

    Sun read as the protagonist (Veo Violet, apparently) sat there and contemplated how boring their life was.  He groaned inwardly, it was exactly like one of those books Blake and Sage fucking ate up.  Just sit around and let things happen.  No action, just someone sweeping the other off their feet with some weird misunderstandings.

 

    Sun gagged as he read the first mind-numbing paragraph.  He heard a chuckle to his side, "Yeah, his writing style is, uh... Lackluster."

 

    Sun jumped and nearly snapped his neck as he looked towards the source of the voice.  That blue haired, tanned skin, just taller than him cutie hadn't been standing there before.  While the stranger hid a laugh behind his hand, Sun coughed. "Uh, yeah.  Writing style really sucks."

 

    "Mmm.  Plus one of their love interests dies at the end.  Pretty damn mediocre plot on that point, too," The cutie said offhandedly with the eloquence Sun could only dream of having.

 

    "Well that's shit," Sun said in a daze. He tore his eyes away from the holiness in front of him and snapped the book closed.  Sun slipped the novel back into its place between the other texts. When he looked back up, Sun was amazed to see him still there.

 

    "Hi," The cutie said, smirking at Sun's shocked face.

 

    "Hey," Sun replied.

 

    "Would you be against reading a book that's actually good?" His blue eyes sparkled as he said the words, and despite Sun just meeting him, he couldn't say no.  Damn, he was just too fuckin cute.

 

    "Uh, yeah, sure..." Sun said, getting captivated by the stranger’s giddiness at showing him a book. The way his grin grew just a fraction, showing straight white teeth; How his cheeks and tips of his ears made his hair look out of place with their red tint, but he still managed to pull it off. Sun was mesmerized.

 

    The other grinned and turned around, walking away with a sway in his hips that Sun’s eyes glued onto.  He was still disoriented by the divine encounter. He'd never seen someone so... His type.  Sun didn't even realize he was just standing there dumbfounded until he saw that gorgeous face pop around the corner of the shelf he'd just disappeared behind.

 

    "Are you coming?" the stranger asked with a bemused smile.

 

    "Yeah, just, uh... Yeah!" Sun shook his head and followed him out of the aisle.  They ascended one of the main flights of stairs, near the still empty librarian's desk. He followed the stranger between aisles, through  doorways, past the children's section and weaved through a small art gallery.  This place was huge. Sun couldn't help the way he stopped and stared at some things, or the way his face burned when his new acquaintance took his hand and dragged him away.  Whenever that would happen the stranger would laugh, explain something in the most endearing way, and pull Sun to the next area.

 

    When they finally finished weaving through the library, Sun was relieved.  He was getting way too comfortable with the claustrophobia that had settled in earlier.  This damn library was just full of contradictions. Good claustrophobia, annoying romance books with good ratings, and hot people in a library. He hated it.

 

    Sun watched with interest as the stranger grabbed a ladder attached to a large shelf and began rolling it through the aisle. The intent look as his eyes searched the shelves entranced Sun. Sun watched the other until he stopped walking and gave a quick smile to him.  He stepped up the ladder with ease, going higher and higher before stopping two feet above Sun’s head.  Sun couldn't help the blush that spread on his cheeks as he noticed the curve of the other’s ass.  The other hummed and skimmed a finger over the spines before pausing on one.  He pulled it out with great care and descended the ladder with the grace of a swan. He gave Sun a bright smile once his feet were firmly on the ground.

 

    Fuck, this guy was meeting all Sun's standards and he didn't even know his name.

 

    The stranger handed Sun the book with a beam, and Sun took it, the other's smile infecting his own lips.  He stumbled under the unexpected weight of the novel before regaining his balance, "It's, uh, it's a big book."

 

    The man blushed and laughed, scratching the nape of his neck, "Yeah, it is... But it's still fantastic.  I-It's about a bunch of these gods and legends from different cultures of a planet and how they interact. There's even a bit of romance... If you're into that, I guess."

 

    Sun was about to say something, he didn't know what, probably something stupid, when there was the distant ringing of a bell.  The stranger gave an apologetic smile, "Guess my break's over. I'll see you later, read the book!"

 

    And with that, Sun was left alone with the heaviest book in the world.  He looked down to the title, "Guardians of Creation.  Cool... I guess."

 

    The book was huge and Sun had never been a fast reader, whether it was due to his attention span or the fact he had never done well with words.  The letters always mixed themselves up into garbled messes as he read.  Sun hesitantly opened the book.  Exactly as he thought, the print was very, very small.  Sun let out a puff of air as he flipped through the pages.  

 

    He was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of pictures.  He looked at the first one he saw intently.  Three guys were standing together, each as strange as the next.  The first had a crackling, lightning-filled storm raging behind him, his gaze unwavering. The next was holding some human and Faunus skulls, a dark mist pooling around his feet.  The last had what looked like waves splashing around him while he held a trident with confidence.  What a bunch of assholes.  Sun continued to flip through the pages. More and more pictures like the first began popping up, all with different skin tones, types of dress and some were even Faunus…

 

    Sun closed the book decisively.  If the blue haired cutie liked it and was that eager to show it to him, he might as well try.

 

    Sun went back through the maze of a library and avoided people's judgemental stares.  He made his way back down a small flight of stairs near the left wing of the building, trying to keep himself calm.  Why were libraries so big, anyway?  There couldn't be that many books in the world, right? Even if there were, why were people wasting their time staring at a Faunus rather than reading?

 

    Once he was back on the main floor he glanced this way and that, trying to find Blake.  It took a couple minutes of ambling around and people side eyeing him, but he eventually found her.

 

    A coffee cup that had definitely not been there before was sitting in front of her workspace. Several empty cream cups were littered around the table, a few even laid out on the floor.  Blake roughly scribbled out some notes as he sat down. Blake looked up with a glare that would have killed anyone else.  She relaxed once she saw it was just Sun.  Blake set her pencil down, stretching out the fingers on that hand. Sun raised an eyebrow, "Been writing a lot?"

 

    "Mm.  You got a book." Blake nodded to the large book he’d set on the table.

 

    "Someone suggested it to me.  He was super into it." Sun shrugged.  He nodded to the coffee, "You left?"

 

    "Some girl came by and gave it to me.  She said she had noticed me, quote unquote, 'working really hard'." Blake took another sip and Sun chuckled at the blush spreading across her cheeks.  She rolled her eyes and continued, "She even asked what I liked in it and unloaded about three pounds of sugar and cream from her pockets.  It was actually quite endearing."

 

    "Ooh, I bet.  Was she hot?" Sun leaned in further, a mischievous grin spreading on his face.  

 

    "You could say that," Blake smirked, "Was whoever gave you that book drop dead gorgeous enough for you to forget you hate reading?"

 

    Sun's face was the one burning now.  He leaned back in his chair and looked away with a pout, "...Yeah."

 

    "Great.  You going to read it?"

 

    "I'm going to try," Sun tapped his fingers on the book, eyes scanning over the title again.  He looked back up to Blake, "Are you done with studying?"

 

    Blake sighed and looked at her textbook, "Two pages left.  Why don't you read some of that while I finish up?"

 

    "Why don't you hurry up so we can leave?" He said. Sun cringed as she kicked his shin with her high-heeled boots.  They both snickered quietly before Blake was yet again immersed in her text.  Sun let the mood die down before he opened the novel.

 

    To his surprise, on the first page was a map.  It had labeled continents and there were little stars that labeled capitals.  Sun looked at it and familiarized himself with the names.  Then he realized he couldn't waste his time just staring at a map. Gods, he was not going to turn into a nerd.

 

    Sun flipped through the book, past the acknowledgments, publication information, and the dreadful page that said "Book One". He settled on a page that had a large, scripted "Chapter One" above a block of tiny text.  Sun had a feeling it would take him a year to finish this, at least.

 

    He read deliberately, forcing himself to make sense of the words and stringing them together to form sentences that tied into paragraphs.  Sun, once he had gotten through the first page, realized he hadn't been disappointed.  There wasn't a protagonist voicing their woes, it started with an action scene.  It was exciting.

 

    Sun felt himself getting pulled in with each word he deciphered and each sentence that gave new meaning.  He started to get attached to the main guy so far, Zeus.  He was arrogant but cunning, and Sun felt he could relate to that.  Sun felt a smile tug at his lips as he read a particularly funny one liner.

 

    Sun hadn't even realized Blake was gazing at him fondly before she closed her book and laughed, "Come on, I'll grab you a bookmark and check it out for you.  This time."

 

    Sun shifted in his seat as his face began to heat up, "Thanks, Blake."

 

    As they approached the front entrance, Sun couldn't help but recognize the man behind the desk.  Oh no.

 

    He was reading a book, glasses that hadn't been there before perched on his nose.  The glass dome above the desk shrouded him in natural light. Some of his electric blue hair was beginning to fall into his eyes and he pushed it back with the back of his hand.  His dark eyes scanned the page effortlessly, a small smile playing on his lips as he read.  Sun was fucked.

 

    Sun felt his heart beat faster and faster as they walked towards his new friend.  Oh no.  Why was he so nervous? Blake noticed as he stopped, and halted herself.  She looked back at him, concerned.  Sun shook his head and continued to the desk and Blake followed with a confused frown.

 

    When the librarian (Dust, he had a crush on a librarian) noticed their presence he looked up questioningly.  He seemed to light up when his eyes fell on Sun, "Oh, hey.  You read any of that book I showed you?"

 

    Sun smiled nervously and he could see the gears turning in Blake's head as he glanced over to her.  Then a small smirk settled onto her face and Sun knew he was fucked.  He looked back over to Neptune, "Definitely.  I'm liking the battle scene at the beginning."

 

    "Really? It was a little too high speed for me, especially for the beginning of a book, you know?" He seemed immersed in his conversation with Sun before realizing the books in their hands, "Oh, uh, would you two like to check something out?"

 

    Sun grabbed a free bookmark on the desk and threw it in the book on the page he had left off at, "Ah, Blake's going to have to check it out for me.  I don't have a library card.  As for the book... I don't know. It's more interesting to start with fighting. Less boring.”

 

    The librarian took Blake’s book with a smile. As Sun passed over his own book, their hands brushed and lingered maybe a little longer than they should have. Sun hoped he wasn't imagining the light blush spreading across the other’s cheeks. Blake handed over her library card and he used his scanny... wand... thing to scan it before handing it back to her. The librarian then registered each of the books and handed them back to their respective renters.

 

    “Next time I’ll set you up a library card, alright, uh…” The cutie struggled for a name.

 

    “Sun.  Sun Wukong,” Sun grinned, and the other’s eyes blew wide in realization, of what Sun had no idea. Though Blake was now dragging him away from those gorgeous eyes and nice, plush lips…

 

    “Uh, Bye!” Sun called.

 

    The librarian chuckled and waved as they exited the building.

 

    Blake side eyed him, “The librarian? Really?”

  
    “Shut up,” Sun growled, holding the book close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Librarian!AU because Neptune being a nerd is very important ✌
> 
> Just managed to finish this first chapter in a little over a month!! Probably one of the longest single chapters I've written in awhile. Still looking for a beta, so send me a message on Tumblr at grimsparkblue.tumblr.com if you're interested!
> 
> EDIT (12/11/16): Almost a year after starting this silly fic I'm going back and polishing up previous chapters. This will mostly include fixing sentence flow and grammar mistakes, but I plan on adding a few more scenes in a few chapters. This chapter's revisions weren't that hard, so hopefully it'll go as smoothly with the rest of the fic. Thank you guys for your continued love and support!!


	2. Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sun chuckled uncomfortably and watched as the librarian put down the second stack. Was he a dick for making him do that by himself? Sun felt like a dick. Sun didn't even know his name and he was being a dick. Great."

     The next time Sun came to Beacon Library, he was alone.  He stood on one of the steps leading up to the large, oak doors, shifting his weight from side to side.  Sun wasn't... exactly... sure what he wanted to do.  Every other time he had been there, someone had been with him to drag him along.  Sun was beginning to regret walking two miles to get to a goddamn library.  

 

     He let out a sigh, turned his back to the door, and sat down on one of the concrete steps.  Sun shrugged off his drawstring bag and took out the large book he'd, well, Blake had checked out two weeks ago.  Sun had gotten into the concept easily, but the actual reading part was difficult.  The text was small, the chapters were long, and Sun had to take out his scroll to look up words every other minute.  Needless to say, reading it was a hassle.

 

     Sun’s eyes swept over the plain cover of the book and he wondered if it was even worth it.  Maybe he'd just turn it in and let that be the end of that.  Then Sun had to go and imagine the look of utter disappointment on the librarian's face as he had to go and restock it.  That damn cute librarian with his fluffy blue hair and his alluring eyes had gotten the best of Sun's common sense.  He groaned and thumped his forehead with the book.

 

     Sun stayed there for a second before mustering up his courage and standing up.  He slipped his bag back on his back and held the book under one arm as he entered the library.

 

     It hadn't changed much since he was last here, and Sun really hadn't expected it to.  There was still the two large staircases, the big glass dome, the circular desk, and the heavenly spotlight.  Sun walked up to the empty desk and looked around.  Was it common for the librarian to not be at his station?  He bounced between his heels and the balls of his feet. His tail curled and uncurled between each sway.  Sun noticed silver bell on the desk that had a small sign that said “Ring for service! :)” written in Sharpie.  He glanced around before tapping it.

 

     Sun cringed as the loud sound resonated throughout the library.  He was seriously starting to reconsider coming back here.  Sun wasn't even sure it'd be the same guy.  Even if it was, who said he'd remember Sun?  A lot of people went in and out, not just him and his random nerd friends.

 

     “Oh! Hey!” Sun was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.  He looked up to see the grinning librarian holding a stack of books at the foot of one of the staircases.  Sun felt his heart jump into his throat.  He was just as cute as Sun remembered him, if not cuter.  

 

     He seemed to be struggling a bit with the stack.  Sun set his novel down on the desk and quickly relieved him of half the books in his arms with a smile.  The librarian laughed, “Thanks.  Sun, right?”

 

     “Uh, yeah, actually,” Sun cheered mentally.  The librarian not only remembered him but remembered his name too.  

 

     The blue haired cutie walked behind the desk and put the books down.  Sun stood near the desk, not sure if he was allowed behind it.  The librarian walked back around and took Sun’s stack from his arms with a smile, “Great! Are you ready to set up that library card? Where's your friend?”

 

     “Blake's in class right now…Probably. I don't know, I just walked here. I have to have a card to check things out, right?” Sun chuckled uncomfortably and watched as the librarian put down the second stack.  Was he a dick for making him do that by himself? Sun felt like a dick.  Sun didn't even know his name and he was being a dick.  Great.

 

     The librarian stood up and leaned against the desk, “Yup. Hope it wasn't a long walk, 'cause grabbing you a card will only take a second. It’d honestly be a waste of time.”

 

     Sun wet his lips nervously before shooting the librarian a quick smile.  He was so awkward.  Why was he so awkward?  Was he always like this? His fingers tapped against the cover of the book as the other brought out a plastic green card.  Their eyes met and the librarian’s grin grew just a fraction.  He nodded to the book, “I'm happy you gave it a shot. How do you like it so far?”

 

     “I really like the characters.  The setting too, and the story so far…” The other nodded as Sun spoke, face lighting up more and more with each word.

 

     “How far have you gotten?”

 

     “Uh, I finished up the seventh chapter,” Sun smiled and felt his tail curl into itself in embarrassment.

 

     “Oh! So you're still on Zeus and that hot mess in the beginning?” The librarian chattered.  After a beat, his eyes caught the plastic card in his hand as if just noticing it before looking back up to meet his eyes. Sun could see color blossoming on the others face, “Sorry. Here’s your card, it has your unique ID down here, so now all we need is two dollars and your signature.”

 

     “Oh, uh,” Sun bit his lip as the card, along with a pen, was slid across the desk towards him. He glanced up and nudged the card and pen back towards the librarian, “I don't have money on me.  I can come back later and pay then or...”

 

     The other stared pensively at Sun before glancing away, clearly conflicted with something.  His thick brows lowered as he thought.  After a second, he sighed and looked at Sun with the faintest upturn of his lips, “You know what? I'll cover the two dollars.  Don't worry about it.”

 

     “You don't have to, honestly, I-”

 

     The other held up a hand, that same gentle smile on his face, “I don't want you wasting your energy for two dollars.  I'll cover it.”

 

     Sun slowly nodded, “Alright… Uh, thanks.”

 

     “Just don't tell, alright? I can't do this for everyone,” The librarian reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and red wallet. He pulled out two dollars and set the money in a drawer Sun couldn't quite see.

 

     Sun pulled the card and pen back towards himself, writing his name as signature-y as possible.  He picked it up and looked at it for a second.

 

     “Shake it a bit, the ink doesn't dry quickly on those things,” The other said, leaning on his forearms, “I'm Neptune by the way.  Sorry, I didn't think to introduce myself earlier.”

 

     As Sun began to wave the card around a bit he examined the librarian.  Neptune, huh?  He felt an excited grin spread on his face, “It's chill.  Nice to meet ya, Neptune.”

 

     “Nice to meet you as well, Sun,” Neptune’s eyes traveled Suns body as he replied.  When his eyes made their way up to meet Sun’s there was a moment of silence.  Sun was the one who broke the brief eye contact, glancing down to the book.

 

     “So, can I check this guy out now?”

 

     “W-what?”

 

     “The book, I mean.”

 

     “Oh, right, of course.  Just to check and make sure your signature’s dried,” Neptune looked everywhere but Sun and he seemed to sway this way and that.

 

     Sun touched the ink on the card with a finger and pulled it away.  He looked to the card before examining his finger.  No stray ink.  Sun said, “Yeah, it's dry.”

 

     “Alright, then I'll just take your card, put you in the system, and bam, we’ll get that book back to you,” Neptune took Suns card and scanned it before turning to the computer and typing in a few things.  Sun bit back a smile as Neptune stuck his tongue out in concentration.  Yeah, Neptune was cute.

 

     As Neptune began to finish up adding Suns information, he asked off-handedly, “Ah, what's your phone number, Sun?”

 

     Sun listed off his number before grinning at Neptune, “Are you asking for yourself or the system?”

 

     “The system.  Nice try, though,” Neptune smirked as he clicked around on the computer before turning back to Sun, “Here, let me scan the book…”

 

     Sun handed over the novel and Neptune scanned it before passing it back.  Sun unslung his shoulder bag and placed the book inside. Neptune smiled, “If the offer's still up, I would like your number.”

 

     “Really?” Sun’s eyes snapped up to meet Neptune's soft blue ones. He coughed and tried to mask his excitement.  Sun leaned on the desk with a forearm and smooth grin, “I mean, you already have it in there, you don't need to ask.”

 

     “Maybe I want to talk to you a little longer, hm?” Neptune purred with half lidded eyes and Sun began to wonder if Neptune wasn't as cute as he seemed.  Maybe he was more... Sexy.  Though Sun wasn't sure how he connected Neptune wanting his number to sexy.  He was way too into this guy.

 

     Sun chuckled and quirked a brow, “Maybe I'll talk to you more in exchange for a date.”

 

     “I don't know, Mr. Wukong, that's a hard bargain,” Neptune paused and let his blush die down before saying anything else, “What time and place?”

 

     “Text me and I'll tell you,” Sun gave a cheeky grin.

 

     Neptune bit his lip and broke eye contact, looking down to laugh, “You are something, aren't you?”

 

⭐️⚡️⭐️⚡️⭐️

 

     Around ten minutes later, Sun was back out on the steps of the library.  He took out his scroll as he paced around with a bounce in his step.  Sun flipped through his contacts, even stopping briefly on Neptune's information, before getting to just the man he wanted to talk to.

 

     Sun typed in a quick message.

 

_SUN WUKONG:_

_Dude u would not fickin believe what just happened!!!!_

 

_SAGE AYANA:_

_What? I'm assuming this isn't actually you, by the way, because you should be at work right now._

 

_SUN WUKONG:_

_It is!! I swear!!! Dude, like, I just god this guys #! U know that librarian I was talking about a few days ago???_

 

_SAGE AYANA:_

_Now I know it's you.  The atrocious spelling should have tipped me off…_

_Anyway.  How did you get his number?_

_SUN WUKONG:_

_I don't even know I was such a jackass TBH.  He's legit perf sage._

_SAGE AYANA:_

_Okay.  Tell me about it later, I have to get back to work._

 

_SUN WUKONG:_

_Ur never here for me :(_

_SAGE AYANA:_

_You wish that were true.  Don't get into trouble and text your new boyfriend._

_Also: go to work._

_SUN WUKONG:_

_I'm off today! And he's not my boyfriend yet!!!_

_SAGE AYANA:_

_Yet.  Now stop texting me and don't get into trouble._

 

     Sun’s face was pink and his tail was swaying back and forth as a grin grew on his face.  Yet.  Sage always knew what to say.  Sun took a deep breath and opened up Neptune's contact.

 

     His finger hovered over the text button before he locked his scroll and put it back in his pocket.  Sun slowly made his way down the marble steps, his heart beating with nerves and excitement.  

  
     He’d text him when he got back to his apartment.  Sun didn't want to come off as too desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still technically February, so happy technically on time update!!! That volume 3 finale, am I right??
> 
> Very sorry for the long wait everyone! I suddenly had a completely booked schedule and I was writing this (along with some other projects I may post in the future) during class, which may not make for the best chapter ever... That being said, I only had time to do a few quick look-overs for editing, so if there's anything I've missed while editing feel free to tell me!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos and commented, seeing as last chapter was a huge step for me writing-wise. It made my heart absolutely sing!! ♥️♥️


	3. Similarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just as Sun was going to text his woes to Sage, the chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the coffee shop. Sun glanced up only to have his breath taken away."

     It ended up taking Sun around a week to text Neptune.  That week had been full of hemming, hawing, and staring wistfully at Neptune's number.  At least, until Sage had gotten tired of his pining and threatened to kick him out unless Sun made a move.  It had been nerve wracking during those first five minutes with no response.  Each buzz of his phone sent him scrambling and left him disappointed.  As soon as Neptune came back with a cheery “Hey!”, though, his nerves calmed and his roommate was off his dick.

 

     Now sitting in a café waiting on a librarian who was way out of his league had him tugged back down into that worry.  Sure, Sun had gotten there early, but it was only a half hour.  Sun was bad at estimating how long it took to get somewhere. _Really_ bad. He let out a stress-filled sigh and sat back in his chair.  Suns tail stayed tucked next to him, and the tension in his shoulders began to ache.

 

     He scrutinized to the small coffee he'd ordered and took a small sip.  Sun didn't need to be even more jumpy, but he needed to do _something_.  He looked down to the scroll in his hand and checked the time.  Okay, so, five minutes from when they decided to meet. Neptune was probably coming right now.  For some reason, that only made him even more nervous.  Sun bounced his leg and took another sip of coffee.

 

     Just as Sun was going to text his woes to Sage, the chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the coffee shop.  Sun glanced up only to have his breath taken away.  Neptune was standing in the doorway, his eyes flicking around the quaint café.  He was wearing a plain black jacket that accentuated the line of his waist. Underneath was a tee that had Beacon’s green logo spread across the chest. Clear-framed glasses highlighted his eyes and bright blue hair had been pushed onto his forehead as if he were trying to hide it.  Sun had never felt such a rush of adoration in his life.

 

     Sun was mesmerized as Neptune walked up to the cash register near the front of the store.  While he ordered, his gaze wandered around the dark chocolate and bright yellow walls.  Neptune's eyes got caught on furniture and green Beacon flags and logos, just not him. Sun raised his hand in a half-wave and managed to grab his attention.

 

     Neptune grinned and raised his hand back before the barista told him how much he owed.  Neptune flushed with embarrassment as he fumbled with his black and red wallet.  Sun looked away, hoping it wasn't weird that he had just been staring at Neptune while he paid for his drink.

 

     Sun unlocked his scroll and typed in a quick message to Sage.

 

_SUN WUKONG:_

_Ok hes here_

_Wish me luck_

_Hs so cute omg_

  


_SAGE AYANA:_

_Why are you texting me if he's there?_

 

_SUN WUKONG:_

_Hes ordering I dnt need ur sass_

_OH SHIT HES COMING TTYL_

  


_SAGE AYANA:_

_I'm sorry to do this but..._

_In which way?_

  


_SUN WUKONG:_

_OMG SHUT UP_

 

     “Hey, Sun.  Hope you weren't waiting long,” Neptune sat down across from Sun, who locked his scroll and gave Neptune a nervous laugh.

 

     “Long? Nah, dude, I got here just before you,” Sun lied through his teeth.  He rested his head on his hand, trying to come off as nonchalant.

 

     Neptune's shoulders relaxed and a relieved smile took over his face.  He leaned on the small table between them and wrapped his hands around his iced coffee, “That's good.  So, what’d you get?”

 

     “I got a, uh,” Sun glanced down to his small cup, “I got a coffee.  Don't know why.  I'm usually a tea person.”

 

     “Really?  Same here,” Neptune gave a laugh that melted Sun’s soul.  He took a sip of his cold drink before his eyes moved up to meet Sun’s, “Tea is much more relaxing.”

 

     “Eh, I was just sort of raised on it.  Plus they kept telling me coffee stunted growth,” Sun tinkered with the cardboard covering surrounding the cup. His eyes tried to figure out where they should rest.  Not looking at Neptune while they talked would be rude.  Eye contact would make them both uncomfortable.  Staring at him anywhere but his eyes may make Neptune think he had a flaw in that particular area.  Sun didn't remember ever getting so worked up during dates.  

 

     “I understand that too,” Neptune hummed.

 

     They were left in an awkward silence for a good five seconds.  As it stretched longer and longer Sun felt his head going haywire.  He pleaded silently with himself to come up with something to say.  Sun was ready to say whatever popped into his head when Neptune gracefully intervened.

 

     “I'm sorry I didn't text you sooner,” Neptune shifted in his seat and glanced away before making eye contact again,“I guess I was a little nervous.”

 

     Sun chuckled.  He scratched at the light scruff at the nape of his neck, “Yeah, I was too.  I spent, like, an hour coming up with what to send.”

 

     Neptune snorted and covered his mouth as if it could offend Sun.  He shook his head and tried to explain himself, “I'm sorry, just… It sounds like something I would do.”

 

     “Yeah, doesn't help that it ended up just saying ‘Hi, Neptune’, does it?” Sun grinned back at him and Neptune let out a few chuckles and bobbed his head in acknowledgment.  A smile played at his lips as he sipped from his straw.  Sun couldn't help but catch the motion a little too eagerly and let his grin widen a fraction.

 

     As the mood died down, they fell into a strained silence. It wasn't comfortable, but not uncomfortable.  Sun’s tail couldn't stop moving, his leg bouncing under the table.  Neptune's eyes seemed to be straying around the decor of the coffee shop again.

 

     “So, Sun, what do you do?”  Neptune asked after a second.

 

     Sun’s head snapped up and he gave a painfully shy smile, “I work as a part-time lifeguard down at the gym.  I pretty much work the dead hours, though, so…”

 

     Neptune tensed for a second before taking another long drink of iced coffee.  His thumb tapped against the pads of the rest of his fingers rhythmically before he set his drink down.  Neptune seemed fine, nothing but the strange thumb-to-finger touches showing that he was worried at all.  Sun frowned and tilted his head, “Uh, you okay, Neptune?”

 

     “Oh, yeah! Nothing to worry about.  Anyway, that sounds fun… Uh, any hobbies?” Neptune gave a charming, pleading grin and Sun knew when a subject had to be changed.

 

     “Parkour, I practice some martial arts, shit, uh… I dunno, I help my roommate with his plants sometimes… You?” Sun tried to take a sip of coffee before finding that his cup was empty.  He frowned and began to play with the empty coffee cup.  It was familiar for some reason.

 

     “I read if I have a minute, occasionally I write… The rest of my free time is taken up by the library," Neptune’s voice gained a fond lilt to it as he mentioned the library.  He paused for a second before continuing, “I'm assuming you're not a student at Beacon?”

 

     “Nope.  Not into that school shit,” Sun shrugged and waved off the notion of school shit, “Too stressful.”

 

     “Yeah, college isn't for everyone…” Neptune said and looked down to his drink before throwing his eyes back up to Sun.  Neptune's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and he tried to take back his rude implication, “Not to be condescending or anything! Just, some can be successful without it, and, uh…”

 

     “Nep, it's cool,” Sun chuckled.  Was it bad he found it comforting that he wasn't the only nervous one?  Probably.  Neptune was pretty cute floundering, though.  He was cute all the time.

 

     “Alright,” Neptune turned his head away to hide his red cheeks, “Sorry.”

 

     “It's fine, dude,” Sun said.  There was a pause before he asked, “Sooo… Uh, what else do people talk about on first dates?”

 

     If Neptune's cheeks had been dying down in color before, it now came back with the force of a flood.  He gave a nervous laugh, for what Sun didn't know, and then made a small suggestion, “We could do a game of Favorites?”

 

     “Favorites?” Sun tilted his head in confusion.  He could assume based on the name, but he’d still never heard of it.

 

     “Well, it’s not exactly a game, per se, but it’s more like a conversation starter,” Neptune explained, “Like, I ask you what your favorite music genre is, then you tell me, and I tell you mine.  if a conversation pops up we talk, if not you ask me what my favorite food is or something.  Easy.”

 

     “Oh.  Cool.  Can I start?”

 

     “Shoot.”

 

     “Favorite book?” Sun smirked, having a feeling he knew the answer already.

 

     “Guardians of Creation.  Yours?”

 

     “Guardians of Creation,” Sun gave a bright grin that Neptune instantly returned.

 

⭐️⚡️⭐️⚡️⭐️

 

     Sun learned a lot of useless, but not unwelcome, trivia about Neptune.  He learned things like his favorite art movement (Dadaism, whatever that was), his favorite color (specifically _electric_ blue), and his favorite dessert (he had to discreetly search up what Tiramisu was).  They even had an animated discussion on Vacuan Pop, and Sun not so subtly slipped in that he was fluent.  Neptune seemed absolutely thrilled.

 

     By the time they had run out of ideas for what to ask they were both short of breath and grinning like there was no tomorrow.  They had already finished up their drinks and were just sitting there, the occasional giggle falling from their lips.

 

     Neptune unlocked his scroll and his eyes widened. He looked back up to Sun with a sad smile, “I have to get back to Beacon… I had a really, really great time, Sun.”

 

     “I did too,” Sun deflated, but the smile didn't fall from his face.  He rubbed the back of his neck, “You want me to walk you out?”

 

     “You don't have to,” Neptune stretched as he stood up.  

 

     Sun’s eyes followed the graceful curves of his body and let out an enchanted, silent sigh.  Sun blinked before sliding out of his own chair, “Nah, man, it’s polite.”

 

     So they walked to the front together, shoulders bumping with some chuckles spilling between them.  As they filed out there was a call of, “Have a good day, Nep!”

 

     “Yeah, thanks, Yang.” Neptune threw up a half-hearted wave to the blonde barista as Sun waited outside the small café.

 

     “So, I guess I'll see you later?” Sun bounced on the balls of his feet and his tail flicked back and forth.  Why were goodbyes worse for his nerves than the actual date?

 

     Neptune took a deep breath and nodded, his weight shifting between his legs sheepishly, “Yeah.  Definitely, since you’ll probably need to renew Guardians.”

 

     “Right! I'll be by the library whenever, I guess.”

 

     “Before the due date, hopefully,” Neptune's joking grin made Sun’s heart flutter.

 

     “Sure,” Sun laughed.  He waved and Neptune did the same.  Sun turned away maybe too quickly and began to fast walk down the street.  His hands fumbled with his phone to text Sage about all that had happened.

  
     Had Sun chanced a glance back, though, he would have seen a love struck boy with nothing better to do than watch him walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol happy late update. Shit happened. I don't want to look at this anymore. Life's great.
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who left comments and kudos!! ❤️
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention, but there's going to be a POV shift next chapter (If you couldn't tell from the small shift at the end)! The reason for this is because I was getting tired of writing in Sun's voice constantly, as I frequently do small things for myself in his perspective, but I didn't want to take a break from this in fear that it'd never get done. Thanks for your patience!!


	4. Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “'This relationship hasn't even started and it's already going downhill,' Scarlet deadpanned.”

     “I swear, Scarlet, he’s the cutest man I've ever met.”

 

     “Uh-huh,” Scarlet frowned and glanced past his canvas to the still life in front of him, “I'm sure.”

 

     “No, no, It's not just an ‘uh-huh’ kind of cute.  He is the definition of an angel,” Neptune sighed dreamily as he fell back onto their crappy couch, “I think I'm in love…".

 

     “God,” Scarlet sneered, “I thought you learned your lesson about falling that fast in high school, playboy.”

 

     Neptune pouted and raised a pillow, aiming it at the elaborate lights and objects that Scarlet had managed to arrange in their small dorm.  Scarlet made hurried apology and Neptune set the pillow back down with a warning glare.  He leaned back and closed his eyes with a huff.

 

     If Neptune was honest, he was usually the one giving the lesson in high school.  He couldn't help it, apparently nerds were hot in Vale and girls were lining up to date him.  It didn't help that he was from Mistral, the second wealthiest kingdom in Remnant.  Neptune hadn't exactly had a lot of experience, so most of his relationships ended like an explosion: Fiery, brief, and with a shit ton of shrapnel.  So after graduation, he decided to stay a little more… chaste.

 

     Then the cutest blond Faunus just waltzed in with a few bashful grins, a couple tail swishes, and suddenly Neptune was head over heels.  Neptune quipped, "Well, he's different than the rest."

 

     Neptune could almost feel Scarlet's eye roll.  It was silent for a few minutes before Scarlet groaned, “Alright, alright, tell me about him!  Stop just pouting over there.”

 

     Neptune grinned and opened his eyes, “If you insist.  Okay, so he’s a lifeguard-”

 

     “This relationship hasn't even started and it's already going downhill,” Scarlet deadpanned.

 

     “Shut up!  Just because he works at a pool doesn't mean I have to get in it.”

 

     “Just the thought of water makes you squirm, Neptune,” Scarlet looked away from his still life to give Neptune a frown.

 

     “That reminds me, he didn't even make fun of my coping mechanism-”

 

     “You had to do your finger thing?  Gods, Neptune, you're not helping your boyfriend’s case here-”

 

     “-He just sat there and changed the subject!  He was so great… He even likes V-Pop dude!  He can speak _Native Vacuan_ ,” Neptune’s face was pleasantly pink from just thinking about Sun's lighthearted, lopsided smile and adorable, exaggerated hand gestures.

 

     Scarlet sighed, “I have a feeling no matter what I say you're not going to think this is a bad idea.”

 

     “Yup.  He’s… Yeah.  I can't wait until I see him again, Scar, it's all I can think about,” Neptune let out a breath and remembered how Sun had been so accessible and friendly.

 

     “Maybe you should think about that Ancient Mistrali test you have on Tuesday,” Scarlet sighed, eyes back on his still life.

 

     Neptune frowned and side-eyed Scarlet, “Can't you do your art shit in, you know, one of the art rooms?”

 

     “No,” Scarlet spat back, “If I go in the art building I know I'm going to see Fox’s work, and hell if my self-esteem is going to get crushed today!”

 

     “You shouldn't avoid the entire art college because of that, Scar, come on,” Neptune chided, “You're an adul-”

 

     Neptune was cut off by a small chime and he pulled out his scroll.  His heart did a small skip as he read the name that popped up on his screen.  Neptune's chest felt lighter than a feather as he typed in his passcode, a love-struck grin on his face.

 

_SUN WUKONG:_

_Hey Neptune can i ask u somethin_

 

_NEPTUNE VASILIAS:_

_Sure! What’s up?_

 

_SUN WUKONG:_

_So me n my nerd friends_

_Actually just my nerd friends_

_Have this book club thing and_ theyre wonderin _if_ ud _like to join_

 

     “It's him isn't it?” Scarlet asked as Neptune set his scroll down on the couch next to him and proceeded to cover his red face.

 

     “He just asked me if I wanted to join a book club.  Scarlet. _Scarlet_ ,” Neptune talked into his hands.

 

     “...Is that really all someone needs to do to get in your pants?”  Scarlet sounded incredulous.

 

     “Shut up. He was thinking about me.”

 

     “Uh huh.  So are you going to say yes?”

 

     “I don't know.  I need to ask him about it,” Neptune let out a breath, giddy smile not falling from his face.  He pulled his hands away from his face and picked up his scroll again.

 

_NEPTUNE VASILIAS:_

_When is it?_

 

_SUN WUKONG:_

_Like… Tues @ 3_

 

_NEPTUNE VASILIAS:_

_That works for me!_

 

     Neptune was lying a little bit, but it was okay.  He needed some stress relief and Sun always brightened his mood.  Even if it was right after his Mistrali test.

 

_NEPTUNE VASILIAS:_

_What books are you guys reading?_

 

_SUN WUKONG:_

_Uh_

_Give me a sec k?_

 

     It took Sun a few minutes to get back to Neptune, giving Scarlet enough time to badger him about how easy he was.  Neptune was about to just leave to have some peace from the relentless teasing when Sun sent him a picture.

 

     There was a book in the center of a coffee table, Neptune remembered the title and probably read it before, but he was more interested in the surrounding objects.

 

     There was dirt and mud caked into the table, and a partial shot of a potted plant.  Right next to the book was a paused gaming system, what he supposed Sun was busy with before he sent the picture.  There seemed to be fitness, gardening, and gaming magazines littered about the table.  Neptune felt like he found out more about Sun in one picture than Scarlet after living with him for a semester.

 

     Neptune let his attention fall to the book again, looking at the title and cover.  It definitely rang some bells.  He was pretty sure it had something to do with magic and a pretty damn annoying love interest.  Or was it the one where the romantic subplot was thrown in near the end of the book?  Neptune would have to check on his scroll and get a refresher.

 

_NEPTUNE VASILIAS:_

_How far in are you?_

 

_SUN WUKONG:_

_they just chose it today tbh_

_Like it was either that 1 or 2 others_

_It was like election season up in this bitch it was kinda scary_

 

_NEPTUNE VASILIAS:_

_Well, I'll definitely try to come by and discuss it with you guys!_

 

_SUN WUKONG:_

_im surprised I got out alive_

_Oh yeah sure dude.  Ttyl?_

 

_NEPTUNE VASILIAS:_

_See you, Sun. ❤️_

  
     Scarlet wolf-whistled at his red face and Neptune didn't hesitate to chuck a pillow at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, no damage was done to any art pieces. Hope you guys liked reading Neptune's POV as much as I liked writing it!! 
> 
> Shorter, slightly less than spectacular chapter because 1. I didn't want to fall behind again, and 2. it's a transition chapter! Which means next one will be longer, and better! Yay! Also: before I post chapter five, I will post a quick mini-chapter that has to do with this one, so HOPEFULLY two updates next month. Damn, do I talk a lot in these things.
> 
> As usual, thanks so much for all your kudos/comments! ✌️✌️✌️


	5. Effect

     Sun stared at his phone, eyes wide.  A hand was pushing his bangs back as he looked at that small little text message.

_ NEPTUNE VASILIAS: _

_ See you, Sun. ❤️ _

     He whispered, mostly to himself, “What does it mean?”

     “What does what mean, bud?” Sage asked as he walked past, large potted plant in his hands.

     “Look,” Sun said, pushing his scroll into Sage's face, “What does it  _ /mean/ _ ?”

     Sage's eyes flicked across the screen as he read.  He let out a chuckle before he continued to move the plant outside, “Sun.  It's a heart.  You went out on a date.  What do you expect him to send?”

     “But does he want to be boyfriends?  Are we boyfriends? Am I ready for commitment? I don't even know if I want kids, yet, man.”

     Sage rolled his eyes, “Just help me transplant this hosta, Sun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini-chapter because, I'll admit it, I love writing Sun being flustered and Sage being exasperated as shit. Shout out to everyone who commented and gave kudos!


	6. Without Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sun leaned against the door frame, and Neptune's eyes couldn't help but trail down to his robust chest. How the hell was he able to hide that under a tank? He knew Sun was physically fit but _damn_."

     Neptune checked the address on his scroll before trying to peer through the windows of the dark greenery.  This was the address that Sun sent him, now whether it was the address he needed or not was a different story.

 

     Neptune had just gotten out of his Ancient Mistrali class, and he was definitely wondering why he didn't take Scarlet's advice on studying.  He had pretty much bombed that test, especially the composition section.  “Canis est in Via” would not be getting him a passing score, sadly.

 

     So Neptune having to think about ways to break into a damn plant store was not a way to brighten his mood.  He pursed his lips to try and restrain his anger.  Neptune was half scared he may break his scroll with how hard he was typing on the keyboard.

 

_ NEPTUNE VASILIAS: _

_ Are you sure you gave me the right address? _

 

_ SUN WUKONG: _

_ Ye _

 

_ NEPTUNE VASILIAS: _

_ Is it a flower shop or whatever? Back to Your Roots? _

 

_ SUN WUKONG: _

_ O shit ur here? _

 

_ NEPTUNE VASILIAS: _

_ Yes. _

 

_ SUN WUKONG: _

_ Ok ok just come in and head thru the back and up the stairs _

_ Its not locked right? _

 

     Neptune hesitantly pushed open the door.  This felt like breaking and entering, especially since the only lights that were on were above shelves labeled “ROSEMARY” and “LAMBS EAR”.  Still, he followed Sun’s directions.  As Neptune weaved his way through various succulents and magnoliids, he noted faint voices coming from upstairs.  Maybe he was in the right place. Or, maybe, he was breaking and entering.

 

     He opened a door near the back of the shop and blinked at the sudden light.  He was now in a small room with a glass door and a rickety staircase.  Neptune took a curious peek outside to the cramped, half-concrete back yard.  There were labeled plants with price tags sitting on tables and the ground, along with a beautiful view of Beacon’s clock tower past the fence.  Despite this, there were also signs of living; There was a clothes line, several pieces of exercise equipment, and .  Neptune wasn't surprised someone as charming as Sun lived in such a cheery place.

 

     He looked to the narrow staircase at his side.  Neptune noted the chain hanging lowly across the first step with a sign that told him only employees were allowed beyond that point.  Neptune stepped over the chain carefully and began to ascend the steps with light feet, scared any noise might disturb the warm, vibrant glow of the shop.

 

     Neptune stood on the landing at the top of the stairs for awhile, calming down his nerves.  He could hear the voices from before—clearer this time—and Neptune had to admit, he was intimidated.  These were people he’d never met.  This wasn't only Sun.

 

     He took a hesitant step towards the door in front of him, raising up his hand to knock before stopping himself.  Neptune could faintly hear the conversation inside, and it sounded like Sun was speaking.

 

     “-ll be here, guys.  I mean, he hasn't texted back, but, uh… I dunno.”

 

     Neptune felt a lump in his throat.  They were talking about him.  Sun even sounded a little disappointed.

 

     “Sun, we know.  Stop worrying,” a somewhat familiar voice said.  Where had he heard that voice before?

 

     “I'm not,” Sun's statement seemed fragmented at the end like he wasn't quite done.

 

     A new voice chimed in, “If he’s as great as you say he is, then we’re fine, Sun.  Do you need some chamomile tea?”

 

     There was a silence, and Neptune assumed Sun was nodding or shaking his head.  His chest was tight, from nerves or the fact Sun thought he was great he didn't know.  Sun had talked about him before.  Holy shit.

 

     Neptune shook his head and knocked with purpose, knowing if he listened to anymore he’d lose his confidence.  

 

     Neptune could hear a hurried, “go, go!” and some indecipherable arguing before the door opened to reveal a beaming, shirtless Sun.

 

     “Hey, sorry for taking so long.  Uh, the plants are nice,” Neptune forced a small smile. He tried to act as if he hadn't been listening to their conversation a minute before.  He also tried to force himself to keep his eyes on Sun's face. 

 

     “Yeah.  You see the succulents?” Sun leaned against the door frame, and Neptune's eyes couldn't help but trail down to his robust chest.  How the hell was he able to hide that under a tank?  He knew Sun was physically fit but _damn_.

 

     Neptune snapped his gaze back up to Sun and he gave a modest smile, “Yeah.  I don't think I've ever seen some of them.”

 

     “Yeah, I bring them back from Vacuo ‘cause they're kinda rare here.  We sell ‘em cheap, too, so it's definitely a crowd favorite,” Sun waved a hand this way and that as he spoke with that adorable, goofy grin. 

 

     Neptune quirked a brow, a more natural smirk settling on his lips, “Am I here for a book club or are you trying to sell me plants?”

 

     Sun laughed and gave Neptune a wink that made his heart stutter, “Both.”

 

     The unfamiliar voice spoke up behind Sun, “Please, if you're just going to talk out there at least go downstairs.”

 

     Sun gained cutest sour pout before nodding to the room beyond the door, “You wanna come in?”

 

     “I'd love to,” Shit.  He was meeting Sun’s friends. They were becoming a little bit more than people who were involved with each other.  As Sun stepped out of the way, Neptune took a hesitant step in.

 

     The apartment was as cozy as the backyard, if not more so.  The walls were a pale green, decorated with a motley of pictures that were painstakingly organized to look like they added something to the decor.  The living area was an absolute mess. There was a coffee table caked in dirt and stacked up magazines was in the center, surrounded by beaten and worn down chairs and a couch.  There was also a TV set that was at least five years out of date.

 

     The girl who was with Sun when they first met was lounging lazily in a chair shrouded in sunlight as she read.  She must have been the familiar voice he heard earlier.  Didn't hey have a class as freshmen together?  Her eyes slowly tore themselves away from the words in front of her and examined Neptune.  A small smile spread across her lips, “Hey, Neptune.”

 

     Neptune gave an awkward chuckle as he realized he had no idea what her name was, “Uh, hi.”

 

     He heard Sun click the door shut behind him before he was standing next to him, “So… Sage is making our tea.  You want some?”

 

     “If it's not any trouble.  What kind do you guys have?”

 

     “I'll check what Sage is makin’.  You can sit and talk with Blake if you want,” Sun’s hand rested on his shoulder only long enough for the gesture to hold meaning before he pulled away and disappeared into another room.

 

     Neptune gave Blake a sheepish smile.  Her eyes flicked back down to her book before she gradually closed it.  They stared at each other for a moment before she broke the silence, “You can sit down, you know.”

 

     “Yeah.  Just, um… Where does Sun usually sit?” Neptune's face was scorching.  They had to know he wasn't here for the book discussion, though that was a perk.  

 

     Blake nodded to the beaten down loveseat, “He usually sits on the couch.”

 

     Neptune shuffled over and sat down on the edge of the couch, trying to take up as little space as possible.  They had another brief, awkward staring contest as quiet murmurs from the other room leaked in through the thin walls. Neptune glanced down to the coffee table, “So, uh, Cause Without Fear, huh?”

 

     “Yes.  We were talking about looking at another book, but Sun said you weren't a fan.” Blake adjusted her position in the chair as the beam of sun shifted some shadow onto her legs, "Temptations and Similarities, I think."

 

     Neptune forced out a chuckle, “Oh, yeah.  I had some issues with it.  But, uh, feel free to read it on your own.”

 

     “I will, as soon as I finish my others,” Blake tapped the tip of her fingers on the hardcover of the book in her lap.  The murmurs from the other room died down enough so that Neptune would have to strain to hear them.  Blake gave him a sudden, piercing stare, “You know, we suggested reading Guardians of creation as well since Sun seemed interested in it.”

 

     “Oh?”  Neptune strained a smile. Oh shit.

 

     “But he said he wanted it to be between you two,” Blake examined Neptune again, more analytical. Her amber eyes attempted to see through his collected façade, and based on how the corners of her lips twitched down, she didn't like what she saw.  Fantastic.

 

     Neptune opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't find any words.  He looked to his lap and swallowed his worry.  What was so wrong with Sun wanting to keep something between them?  What the hell did Blake have against him?

 

     Blake broke the loud silence, “Neptune, Sun is usually… Easygoing, but I am going to warn you that he doesn't handle emotions well.  Particularly negative ones.”

 

     Neptune picked his head up inquisitively, “Wha-”

 

     Before Neptune could continue, the door to the other room opened to reveal a tall man carrying two cups of tea.  He walked over and handed one to Blake.  He set down the other on an underused coaster before extending a hand over the coffee table, “Hi, Neptune, I'm Sun’s roommate, Sage.”

 

     Neptune leaned forward, took his hand and gave Sage a grin despite the conversation he had just endured, “Hey, Sage.  It’s nice to meet you.”

 

     “Pleasure’s mine,” Sage took the seat next to Blake.  Neptune’s eyebrows raised as he noticed that Sun wasn't the only one with abs.  That tee did not hide anything.  Sage relaxed into the cushioned seat and gave an apologetic smile, “Excuse the mess, by the way.  Sun and I still have to do some spring cleaning.”

 

     “My dorm is much worse, don't worry,” Neptune chuckled.  The still life that Scarlet had contorted into the cramped space between their beds was still there since last week.  He had to somehow sidestep his way past it each morning while he was half awake, which lead to a lot of cursing and threatening.  Neptune had definitely seen much, much worse.

 

     His eyes traveled over to the room that Sage had emerged from, shifting in his seat uneasily.  Neptune didn't want to be rude, but he desperately needed some familiarity.  Familiarity in the form of Sun, his maybe-possibly-could-be boyfriend.

 

     As if on cue, Sun burst through the door, a sealed coffee mug in one hand, banana in the other, and a cup full of tea being snugly carried in his tail.  He caught sight of Neptune sitting on the couch and his face broke out into one of those brilliant smiles, “Hope you like chamomile, Nep!”

 

     “Yeah, it’s one of my favorites,” Neptune said as he carefully took the cup from Sun’s tail as he passed.

 

     “Cool.  Sorry for assuming anyway.”

 

     Sun plopped down beside him, causing Neptune to lean towards him.  He could feel the subtle warmth radiating from Sun due to their proximity, prompting him to hide his blush by taking a sip of tea, “It's fine.”

 

     Blake, who had continued to devour the novel in her lap, tore herself away yet again from the story.  She closed the book and set it on a side table. She said with the sort of refined elegance one only gets from getting into many awkward situations, “Well, I guess we should start then.  How much has everyone read so far?”

 

     “We’ve been busy, so I haven't been able to pick it up,” Sage said with a defeated sigh.

 

     “Haha, nope!” Sun leaned back into the couch as he laughed at the thought of actually reading the book.  Was Sun not interested in reading?  Was he just humoring him by reading Guardians?

 

     Neptune was cut off from his train of thought abruptly.  Sun stretched and winded his arm around Neptune's shoulder.  Well, it was technically across the seat of the couch, but the almost touch was enough to make his brain screech to a halt.

 

     “I got halfway through the first chapter,” Blake sighed, unaware of Neptune's internal screaming, “How about you, Neptune?”

 

     “Oh! Uh, I'm pretty sure I've already read it before, but I can't really remember the details,” Neptune said sheepishly.  With some hesitation, he relaxed into Sun, who took a long drink out of his thermos and acted like he hadn't noticed.  At least they had a system.

 

     “Then I guess we'll start by reading the first chapter.  Do you guys need books?”  Sage asked.  He grabbed a copy, presumably the one Sun had taken a picture of, off the coffee table.

 

     “I have it on my scroll,” Neptune slid the device out of his pocket.

 

     Blake pulled out a small paperback version of the book.  Sage gave a pointed look to Sun who shrugged.  He gave Neptune an endearing smile, “You mind if I read over your shoulder, Nep?”

 

     “Not at all,” Neptune answered.  He opened the novel on his scroll, frowning at the small font.  Neptune knew Faunus had more acute vision than humans, but it was straining his eyesight quite a bit, “I may have to read out loud for Sun, though, the font is pretty small. I'll have to hold it an inch from my face.”

 

     Sun leaned in closer to read.  Neptune's lungs refused to let in air as he felt Sun's warm breath brush his neck.  Holy shit was Neptune creepy.  How the hell was Sun _reading over his shoulder_ hot?

 

     Sage hummed in acknowledgment as he opened his own book, “Maybe we’ll take turns, then.  It’ll be easier to pay attention if we listen while we read.”

 

     They all agreed in their own way. Blake adjusted to a position where her voice would properly project. Neptune and Sun huddled together to share the small device.

 

     “Who wants to go first?” Blake asked.

 

     “Uh… I guess I will since I suggested it,” Neptune felt the need to prove himself to Blake somehow.  He had no intention of hurting Sun or getting on any of their bad sides.  Sun was a great guy and Neptune couldn't imagine damaging their relationship, even if he wasn't quite sure what they were yet.

 

     Blake gave him a curious glance.  Could she tell he was trying to impress her?  Neptune quickly pulled a glasses case out of his pocket to avoid eye contact.  

 

     “Well no wonder you couldn't see, you didn't have your glasses on,” Sun’s grin was mischievous and gorgeous.

 

     Neptune shoved him playfully once he put them on, “Shut up, I didn't think I'd need them for my scroll.”

 

     Sun dramatically rolled his eyes.  Neptune giggled and he heard Sage whisper something to Blake, though he wasn't sure what.

 

     “Okay, if you're done making fun of me, let's actually read the book,” Neptune said, and Sun waggled his eyebrows in return.  

 

     “Sun, stop torturing Neptune and let him read,” Sage sighed.

 

     “Alright, alright, sorry,” Sun said with little to no remorse.  Neptune gave him a soft smile before going back to his scroll.

 

     Sun leaned in closer and rested his head on Neptune's shoulder.  Neptune paused for a second, heart fluttering before he began to read, “When Briste Brown woke up, all she knew was that she was somewhere she was never meant to be…”

 

⭐️⚡️⭐️⚡️⭐️

 

     Neptune ended up being Sun’s pillow for the rest of their meeting, not that he minded.  He also understood why he kept his tea in a spill proof container.  Sun shifted positions every five minutes or so, making Neptune hyper-aware of his presence.  Again, not that he minded.  

 

     The discussion after they had finished reading the chapter was full of predictions. Neptune had to hold back his knowing smirk the entire time.  Sun more than once made the suggestion of extraterrestrials being involved, despite Neptune shooting him down every time.

 

     Now Sun was walking him out, weaving through the plants on the ground level of their multipurpose building.  They both paused by the door to the sidewalk, neither wanting Neptune to leave yet.

 

     “Thanks for inviting me,” Neptune’s face tingled as he shifted on his feet.

 

     “Hey, no problem.  Knew you'd appreciate it more than I would.  They're way too fast paced for me,” Sun’s grin was unwavering.  Neptune couldn't help but smile back.

 

     “So I guess I should go.  My roommate made sure I knew that it was my turn to get dinner tonight,” Neptune didn't even make a move for the exit.

 

     “You don't have to,” Sun took a barely noticeable step closer.  

 

     “Sun Wukong, I dare say you like my company,” Neptune snickered and leaned in closer.

 

     If possible, Sun’s face lit up even further, “Maybe.  You wanna find out?”

 

     Neptune felt himself leaning in further, and oh dust, Sun was too. He could feel Sun’s breath ghosting across his lips and Neptune had never been so nervous about a kiss in his life, had he even remembered to put on Chapstick today?  Neptune felt his eyes dip close as their lips just brushed-

 

     “Sun! Don't forget to water the begonias!” Sage called from up the stairs.  Sun sighed and pulled away from their almost-kiss.

 

     Neptune looked towards the sidewalk outside the greenery, biting back a smile.

 

     “I guess you should go.  I, uh, get salty when I have to water the plants,” Sun’s tail was sweeping the floor sheepishly.

 

     “Yeah.”

 

     “See you soon?”

  
     “See you soon, Sun,” Neptune gave Sun a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter to date. Phew. By phew I mean please kill me, I'm exhausted. Managed to get it out, though! Shout out to my SO for helping me out with the name of Sage's shop (because I absolutely SUCK at naming) ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Just in case ya'll are interested: I equated Ancient Mistrali to Latin. The title of Neptune's composition is the Dog is in the Street. It was literally the first sentence I learned. Fun, right?
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments! ❤️


	7. the Dewey Decimal System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Neptune gave an awkward smile, 'He doesn't happen to know the Dewey Decimal System does he?'”

     Neptune tapped the tip of his fingers idly on the wood of his desk as he read.  For once, it was fairly slow in the library.  Neptune was almost half way through Cause without Fear, and he’d only started on the second chapter around an hour and a half ago.  It wasn't a bad book, but it wasn't remarkable either.  Neptune wasn't surprised he forgot about it.

 

     Neptune had just turned to the seventeenth chapter when the library doors opened.  He looked up after a second, a grin lighting up his features when he saw Sun’s blond hair and blinding smile.

 

     “Hey, Neptune!” Sun boomed.

 

     Blake hissed from behind him, “Sun, this is a library!”

 

     “Sorry, sorry,” He threw back a dismissive wave as he made it to the desk.  Sun leaned forward on his hands and examined Neptune with a fond smile, “I just get excited.”

 

     “I know,” Blake sighed and took up the spot next to him.

 

     “What can I do for you two?” Neptune chuckled.  He tried not to keep eye contact with Blake for too long.  Neptune still felt inadequate from the last time they met.  Blake had high standards for Sun, and Neptune had a feeling he wouldn't live up to them.

 

     Sun grinned at him, “Can I check out a book and a cutie?”

 

     “Oh, wow, I should be taking notes,” Neptune rolled his eyes, “Okay, what  _ book _  do you want to check out?”

 

     “Well, this,” Sun took out Guardians of Creation from his bag and placed it on the desk.  His eyes traveled to the expansive rows and rows of books behind Neptune, “And I have to find the other.”

 

     Neptune raised an eyebrow, “You want me to help you?”

 

     “Nah, I got this.  I'm good,” Sun mumbled as if he were reassuring himself instead of Neptune.  He lowered his gaze to Neptune again with a grin, “Can I leave this here?”

 

     “As long as you come back and tell me how you like it so far,” Neptune gave him a bemused smile.

 

     “Gotcha.  See you guys in a bit,” Sun threw them a couple finger pistols before starting down the aisles like a lost child.  Neptune recalled when he first saw Sun wandering through the fiction section.

 

     He watched him for a second before turning to Blake.  Neptune gave an awkward smile, “He doesn't happen to know the Dewey Decimal System does he?”

 

     “Neptune,” She began.  Her mask of neutrality faded into an air of worry, “what I must have implied last time must have sounded horrible.”

 

     “W-What?” Neptune laughed, glancing around to see if there was a way to get out of this.  A stray book, someone asking for help,  _ anything _ .

 

     “It must have been… Intimidating… to hear that right after you begin dating someone, especially if it was one of their friends,” Blake did appear genuinely apologetic, “I'm sorry if I colored your opinion of Sun or myself.  I’m not always the best with conveying feelings.”

 

     “Oh, uh…” Neptune didn't know what to say.  This was the first time that someone had apologized to him so directly, “No harm done?”

 

     Blake didn't seem convinced, but she didn't push it.  Neptune's discomfort must have been palpable.  She gave him another conciliatory look before saying, “Well if that’s the case… I’d like to renew something.”

 

     She placed a small, discrete novel on the desk with an embarrassed flush.  Neptune quirked an eyebrow at the title and scanned it without a word.

 

     She snatched it back and hid it in her bag.  They stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something.  Neptune realized that this was how most people became acquainted.  It was full of unbearable, awkward silences.  There was also the skill of balancing small talk and intrusion.  Neptune was almost positive talking about that particular novel would definitely be intruding.

 

     Neptune also realized that his relationship with Sun had somehow skipped that stage.  Sure, they had some points that they didn't have much to say to each other at first, but they got out of it.  Neptune could imagine them being good friends along with romantic interests.  Which, he guessed, was an important part of dating.

 

     They stayed silent for a bit longer.  Neptune didn't know what to say, and he was sure Blake didn't either.  She glanced down to her boots before looking up to the shelves behind Neptune, “I don't think he even knows what the Dewey Decimal System is.”

 

     Neptune laughed awkwardly.  He shifted, remembering how he’d doubted Sun’s interest in reading.  Neptune, for some odd reason, had assumed that everyone shared his love for literature.  He collected his cool, suave persona and asked, “So… Sun likes reading?"

 

     Blake blinked.

 

     Neptune realized that may be an out of the blue question.  Their conversation also seemed to revolve around Sun.  Another thing about acquaintances: everything was about shared interests.

 

     “No.  He hates it,” Blake tilted her head, a curious smile twitching across her lips for a second, “Could you not tell?”

 

     “I… Well,” Neptune paused, “No.”

 

     "Never has," Blake shrugged, “He did enjoy you reading to him, though.  That was obvious.”

 

     “Oh!”

 

     “...You're quite observant, aren't you, Neptune?”

 

     “Okay, I don't need the sass,” Neptune pursed his lips.  He was normally good with these sorts of things.  He was just distracted with Sun’s pretty, dark eyes and his soft, fluffy hair and his cute, infectious laughter…

 

     Neptune blinked a few times to bring himself back to reality.  He sighed, “Okay, I'll admit my deduction abilities weren't all there, but I was a little busy being a human pillow.”

 

     “Right,” Blake’s eyebrows raised in a way as if to say “that’s not an excuse”.

 

     “Hey, are you talking about me?” Neptune jumped in his seat at Sun’s voice behind him.  He felt himself flush.  Caught in the act.

 

     Blake played nonchalant as Sun came into his vision, book in hand, “No, not at all.  We were talking about the Dewey Decimal System.”

 

     Sun’s face contorted into one of confusion, “The Dewey what?”

 

     “I’m sure Neptune can explain it better than I can.  Anyway,” Blake glanced at a cat watch on her wrist, “I'm going to be late for class.  See you later, Sun, Neptune.”

 

     “Later- wait, you drove me here!” Sun called after Blake's retreating back.

 

     “You can walk, Sun,” She held up a hand, signaling the end of the conversation and exiting through the large oak doors.

 

     Sun pouted and looked to Neptune, “I swear, she plans these kinds of things.  Anyway, Dewey Decimal System?”

 

     “It’s an organizational system based on numbers that most libraries use,” Neptune sighed at the explanation, “Nobody except the librarians actually use it.”

 

     “Ohhh, is it that thing that they always tried to explain to us in elementary school?  With the numbers on the books ‘n’ stuff?” Sun grinned at his recollection.

 

     “Yeah, that's the one.  So, you have a book?”  Neptune chuckled.  He was cute.

 

     Sun handed over a small text,  _ the History of Botany and Dust _ , his tail swishing with nerves, “Sage asked me to grab it for him.”

 

     “I assumed,”  Neptune scanned it and handed it to Sun with a smile.  Sun smiled back and set it on top of Guardians.

 

     “Hey, Nep, you maybe want to hang out again?” Sun’s face was pink.  A good look on him, Neptune thought, “I mean, like… Alone.”

 

     “Oh! Yeah, tell me when you're free,” Neptune smirked, “And how far you've gotten in Guardians.”

 

     “Uh… Osiris just got offed by Set.  Suuuucks, man,” Sun frowned at the novel.

 

     Neptune hummed in agreement, barely restraining a knowing smile, “Definitely.”

 

     “Wait, wait- what happens? Nep, you can't just give me that look and not say anything,” Sun leaned forward eagerly.

 

     “Nope.  Not saying anything.”

 

     “Ugh, Nep, come on…”

 

     “Nope, nope, nope,” Neptune leaned back, not even trying to hide his grin.

 

     “You're worse than Sage,” Sun pouted and slumped against Neptune’s desk.

 

     “Hey, maybe I'll tell you on our next date.  Don't get sour.”

 

     Sun's face was pink again.  Neptune was starting to love that color, “I'm not sour! And, um… Saturday a good day for you?”

 

     “Saturday’s perfect,” Neptune's voice was softer than it needed to be.  Damn it, he used to be good at this.

 

     Sun nodded slowly, “Saturday. Perfect.  Right.”

 

     Neptune waited for a second while Sun visibly thought through the situation, his eyes narrowing and mouth pressing into a line.  After a moment Sun nodded, “Yeah, perfect.  Um, wanna meet here around one?”

 

     “Cool.  Text me if anything changes,” Neptune noted a short girl with black and red hair eyeing the desk behind Sun, obviously unsure whether to form a line or not.  Neptune held up a finger before returning to his friend.

 

     Sun glanced behind them mouthed an “oh” before throwing Neptune a couple of finger pistols for the second time that day, “Hero’s work is never done, am I right?  I'll text ya later, I'm gonna run home.”

 

     “Have fun, Sun.  Don't forget your books.”

 

     “...Right!  Books!” Sun looked down to his books as if he'd completely forgotten about them.  He scooped them up in an arm and walked towards the entrance.  He gave the girl that was behind him a quick “hey, how ya doin’?” before passing a wave back to Neptune.

 

     Neptune gave a dreamy wave to his back.  The way his tail flicked back and forth when he was happy was adorable.  He couldn't help the dopey smile that spread over his face.

 

     “Uh, hi… I'm… I'm new to the library,” Neptune turned his attention to the girl in front of him, who was holding a motley of engineering and tennis magazines.  She shifted nervously.  Neptune's smile didn't fall.

 

     “Hi.  You an engineering student?”

 

     “Y-Yeah.”

 

     “Awesome.  My roommate is on his way to an ocean engineering degree.  So let's get you a card-”

 

     He was cut off by the rattling of his vibrating scroll on the counter.  Neptune raised an eyebrow and glanced down before going back to the task at hand.  That could be dealt with later.

 

⭐️⚡️⭐️⚡️⭐️

 

     He watched the girl— Ruby— as she walked out, a more confident bounce in her step.  Neptune let himself flop down into his seat.

 

     He had another date on Saturday.  Did he have enough nice clothes?  Or did he waste those on the first date?  Shit, he couldn't look frumpy for his second date with Sun, not that Sun was the type to care, but it was the  _ principle _ .  Frumpy was saved for at least, like, the fifth date.  Maybe he could borrow something from Scarlet since he always had great taste.  Neptune could text him and ask since Scar didn't have any classes right now.

 

     Neptune pulled out his scroll and opened the lock screen.  His face lit up red and he almost threw his scroll away.  Oh, Gods, he had it bad.

 

     It took him a minute of calming himself down before he picked it up again.  Neptune unlocked his scroll and typed in a reply to the messages he had received.

 

_SUN WUKONG:_

_ Hey Nep just wanted to say that I'm srsly looking forward to hangin w/ u later _

_ And if u want we could be a thing. Like an official thing _

_ Idk ur cool n I'm cool n us bein bfs seems pretty damn cool _

_ bfs as in boyfriends _

_ So yah y/n? _

 

_ NEPTUNE VASILIAS: _

_ Y _

 

     Neptune set down his scroll, unable to type in anything else.  He looked over to Cause without Fear, suddenly disinterested in picking it up again.  He tried to keep calm and collected, but he wanted— no,  _ needed _  to scream his heart out.  Neptune held it in for the necessity of keeping his job.

 

     Okay, he could do this.  Neptune looked up to the clock above the library doors.

  
     He just had to contain his excitement for three hours and keep level headed for another two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's a library AU, the Dewey Decimal system had to be brought up EVENTUALLY. It's been a busy month for me (I just got my drivers license and I'm preparing for a summer course, and that's not even half of it) but I managed to get this chapter out early! 
> 
> Also: going back to Sun's POV next chapter! Excitement!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who gave kudos and left comments!!! ❤️❤️❤️


	8. Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “'Oh, shit! I have to get ready for my date! Fuck!'”

     Sun groaned as he opened the door to the living room.  He immediately flopped face down onto the couch, letting out a deep sigh of relief that was muffled by the cushions.

 

     “Shift hard?” Sage asked from his wingback chair.  Sun managed to find the energy to peek at him.  Of course, he was still taking notes from that book Sun borrowed.

 

     Sun felt his eyes close without his consent and nodded.  He breathed and mumbled, “I wasn't able to sleep because my supervisor decided to… Fuckin’.... Supervise or somethin’.  Doesn't he know that nobody comes from fuckin’ midnight to three?  I work a seven-hour shift man, give me a break.”

 

     “Wasn't Phyrra supposed to be there with you?” He sounded distracted.  Sun was just surprised that he’d remembered his coworker’s name.  Well, not really, it was Sage after all.

 

     “Nah, she had a date,” Sun mumbled, the words ringing a distant bell in his brain, “plus she deserves a day off more than I do, she's been working her ass off.”

 

     “Well, at least you managed to stay up.  I know how your manager feels about you,” Sage said over the sound of pen scratching.

 

     “Dust,” Sun flipped onto his back and dangled an arm off the side of the couch, “don't even fuckin’ mention that guy.  He’s out to get me, dude.”

 

     “Mhm.  Make sure you don't give him any reason to fire you,” Sage warned.

 

     Sun rolled his eyes under his closed lids, “Sage.  I know.”

 

     “Just sayin’.”

 

     “You're always ‘just saying’, dude.”

 

     Sage chuckled, “May want to catch a better attitude before your own date.”

 

     Sun lowered his eyebrows in confusion and let out a yawn, “What date?”

 

     There was a long silence on Sage’s end.  Sun chanced a peek at his roommate.  He was dumbfounded.  As if Sun had punted a puppy out of a second story window.

 

     Then it hit him.

 

     “Oh, shit!  I have to get ready for my date! Fuck!” Sun scrambled up, not even pausing when his vision went white from standing up too fast.  He only stumbled a few times, quietly cursing the amount of pots and plant shit they had lying around.  He ran into the bathroom and began to strip as soon as his feet hit the tile.  Sun threw himself into the shower and turned it on, paying no mind to the freezing water.

 

     “Sun?” Sage asked from right outside the bathroom and Sun realized he may have left the door open.  Whatever,  it wasn't like Sage could see him.

 

     “Yeah?”

 

     “When is your date?” Sage sounded amused.

 

     Sun searched his memory.  When was it?  One? Right.  One.  Sun grabbed his shampoo and dolloped some onto his palm, “’Round one.”

 

     “It's nine in the morning, you don't have to get ready now,” Sage was laughing.  He could hear it in his voice.  What a smug asshole.

 

     Sun pouted as he lathered his hair before using the excess on his tail, “What if something happens, though?  What if I'm late? I can't be late to a date! …Hey, that rhymed.”

 

     “Sun… You're exhausted,” Sage’s sigh was one of a parent indulging their adorable kid, “just finish up your shower and go to bed.  I'll wake you up at twelve.”

 

     Sage was a force to be reckoned with when he went into Mom Mode even when he wasn't spent, so Sun didn't try to argue.  He frowned, “...Fine.  But I don't want to be late!”

 

     “You won't be,” Sage called, voice getting fainter.  Sun huffed and rinsed before grabbing the soap.

 

     He trusted Sage, but he was going to get up at eleven-thirty.

 

⭐️⚡️⭐️⚡️⭐️

 

     “Sun.  Sun, wake up.”

 

     Sun groaned and blinked before shooting up, “Fuck- what time is it?”

 

     He looked around frantically before realizing he was sitting on his bed in his room.  Sun glanced down to the towel still around his waist.  Had he really fallen asleep before he could even change?

 

     Sage said a little sheepishly, “Twelve-thirty.  I got a little too absorbed in my notes.”

 

     “Twelve-thir-! You smart people are too damn distracted all the time!” Sun jumped off his bed and tried to scramble some clothes together.  He ignored his towel slipping off his hips and eventually falling to the floor.  Sun had places to be and cute guys to date.

 

     Sage cringed.  He turned away and shielded his eyes with his hand, “Oh, dust, Sun, have some modesty…”

 

     “You said you'd wake me up at twelve, dude!  Not cool!”  Sun grunted out as he tried to pull on underwear and pants, “It takes me like, thirty minutes to get there!”

 

     “It only takes you five minutes to get ready, don't be so stressed,” Sage said.

 

     “I'm so fuckin’ dead, dude.  Neptune's probably gonna be waiting for me and– shit, where the hell are my clean shirts?” Sun dug through his wreck of a closet before finally pulling out a tee shirt that probably fit him when he was a teenager.  He pulled it on with some struggle winced at how tight it was in the arms.

 

     Sage watched him fight with his clothing with a quirked brow, “Neptune doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who minds waiting occasionally.  Just thank him for being patient when you get there.”

 

     “Did I brush my teeth? I can't remember if I brushed my teeth.  I'm gonna brush my teeth,” Sun slid past Sage to get to the bathroom.  He could hear the other's footsteps behind him.

 

     “Are you ignoring me on purpose or are you genuinely blocking me out because of your stress?” Sage poked his head inside the doorway with a frown.  Sun shrugged as he scrubbed at his teeth furiously.  Sage’s frown deepened, “Got it.  A little bit of both.”

 

     Sun tried to keep himself calm but holy shit he had to go soon he couldn't leave Neptune hanging. They were boyfriends now and you can't ditch your boyfriend, what the hell is wrong with you Sun?  He sprinted through his morning routine, almost halfway out the door before realizing he forgot deodorant and had to run back inside.  Then it was his scroll, then his keys and Sun was almost positive he'd forgotten anything that could be forgotten.

 

     Sun eventually managed to get on his way to the library.  He rushed to the campus and consequently almost got ran over two consecutive times.  Once he reached the block the library was on, Sun slowed to a brisk walk.  Sun didn't want to be a heaving mess when he saw Neptune.  He realized that he could have free run across some rooftops to save time, instead of almost getting the shit beat out of him by a motorcycle.  Sun should really use his brain more often.  Maybe use the crosswalk, too.

 

     As Sun approached the library he realized there were two people sitting at the foot of the steps, and one of them was definitely Neptune.  Oh, dust.  Sun stopped just far enough away so that they wouldn't notice him, his nerves getting a hold of him.  He took out his scroll to check the time and yeah, Sun was late.  Really late.

 

     “-Just puttin’ paint on canvas.  This isn't a mind puzzle, mate,” The redhead sitting next to Neptune yawned and stretched.  After a brief pause, they continued, “Calm down, Neptune, it's not like he's goin’ to leave ya here.  If he does he’s just a tosser.”

 

     Sun’s frown deepened.  He didn't know exactly what a tosser was, but he didn't want to be one.  Neptune pushed his hair out of his eyes and shrugged.  Sun could just see Neptune's disheartened frown from the angle he was at, “I guess.”

 

     Sun felt determination settle on his chest and continued a casual stroll towards them.  He refused to let himself be the cause of that frown anymore.  The redhead regarded him with a suspicious glare as he approached and Neptune followed his gaze.

 

     The way his face lit up made Sun's stomach fill with butterflies, “Sun!”

 

     “Hey, Nep.  Thanks for bein’ patient.  I sorta lost track of time,”  Sage’s words echoed in Sun's head and he reminded himself to give him a thanks too.

 

     “It's no problem, man,” Neptune stood up and brought him into a quick hug.  Sun hugged back and enjoyed the brief contact.  Neptune pulled away with a faint flush and a bright smile.

 

     Neptune looked back to the redhead on the stairs, who eyed both of them with a skeptical eyebrow raised.  Neptune gave an awkward laugh and introduced them with a brief wave of his hand, "Oh, right.  Sun, Scarlet.  Scar, Sun.”

 

     Scarlet stood up and brushed himself off.  He continued to examine Sun for a moment before meeting his eyes, “He's different than I imagined.”

 

     “Hopefully a good different?” Sun’s chuckle had a nervous lilt that even he noticed.  

 

     Neptune shot a glare to Scarlet before comforting Sun, “Of course he means a good different, right, Scar?”

 

     Scarlet gave them a bemused smirk before picking up a backpack and a large portfolio from the steps, “Sure, mate.  Have fun, don't do drugs, safe sex, etcetera, etcetera.  You know the drill.  I'll text ya later.”

 

     "S-Scarlet! Oh, dust," Neptune tried to argue, but Scarlet was already strolling away, obviously done with the conversation.  He deflated with a sigh before turning back to Sun, “Sorry.  That's my roommate.”

 

     “He’s… Interesting?” Sun tried.

 

     Neptune let out a clipped laugh, “Yeah, that's one way to say it.  So, uh, what are we doing?”

 

     Sun shrugged.  He hadn't really planned this far.  Sun thought for a second before taking Neptune's hand and interlocking their fingers, “Why don't we figure that out along the way?”

 

     Neptune glanced down to their hands, a mixture of shock and affection playing on his flushed face.  After a moment he smiled, “Yeah.  Why not.”

 

     They walked and talked for awhile.  Sun mainly focused on swinging their hands, Neptune indulged him and talked about books and classes and other nerd shit.  Still, though, even if Sun didn't understand, he hung onto his every word.

 

     After finishing up a talk about various themes in the novels of Murasaki Genji, there was a pregnant silence.  Sun chanced a glance over to Neptune, “Everything okay?”

 

     “Yeah- it's just, um,” Neptune’s eyes were flicking around nervously.  Sun tried to follow, but he didn't notice anything different than usual.  Neptune leaned in closer before mumbling, “People are sort of… Staring at us?”

 

     Sun glanced around.

 

     Oh.

 

     Neptune wasn't used to the staring.  Why would he be?  He wasn't a faunus. Sun squeezed his hand reassuringly.

 

     “Yeah.  Do you want to let go?” Sun carefully examined Neptune's reaction from the corner of his eye.

 

     First, there was a look of confusion.  Then his face fell in realization, glancing to Sun's tail for not even a second.  Neptune trained his eyes back on the sidewalk in front of them, a contemplative frown on his face.

 

     “No.  If they want to stare at the best-looking couple they've ever seen, that's their problem.”

 

     Sun smiled and rubbed his thumb over Neptune's hand, “Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a month late due to many, many reasons that I'm sure none of you guys want to know about, but just know that I was _busy_. That being said, thank you guys for your patience!! Extra thanks to those of you who left a kudos and comment as well! ❤️


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing could go wrong, because to Sun, Neptune seemed to be all the right in the world condensed into one man.”

     “So that's why I owe Blake ‘round two-thousand,” Sun swung their hands as they walked down the sidewalk.  They had somehow found their way to the shopping district in Vale.  Most items in any of the stores there were guaranteed to be worth more than Sun's entire net worth.

 

     Neptune frowned, but he couldn't keep the impressed lilt from his voice, “Wow, I didn't know hot dogs cost that much…”

 

     “Nah, that's the hot dog cart.  I already paid off the hot dogs,”  Sun chuckled, “She's cool, though.”

 

     Neptune laughed but didn't say anything else.  Sun felt his heart swell as he admired at him.  That was his boyfriend, standing beside him with no fear.  He was more than proud.  

 

     Neptune shook Sun out of his thoughts, “It’s getting kind of overcast.”

 

     Sun tore his eyes away and glanced up.  There was a blanket of clouds covering the sky, just thin enough to let in some sunlight from above.  Sun frowned, “Yeah, I guess?  Not too bad, though.  It's still warm.”

 

     Neptune hummed in agreement.  He was worried still.  Sun slid closer to him and nudged gently, “You're hotter, though.”

 

     “Why do I never take notes around you?” Neptune laughed, “Dust you're cheesy.”

 

     “Hey, I got you didn't I?” Sun grinned at him.

 

     Neptune rolled his eyes before looking to Sun fondly, “Yeah, I guess you did.  You ass.”

 

     “Hey, I didn't do anything!” Sun laughed.  Neptune smirked and shrugged.  He squeezed Sun's hand.  Sun felt his heart swell again at the feeling.

 

     Neptune stopped walking suddenly and tapped Sun, “Ooh, look at that.”

 

     Sun looked over to the shop Neptune had pointed out and let out a whistle, “That's probably worth more than my ass.”

 

     A dark red jacket with black accents stood in the window.  It had what appeared to be real leather straps and crisp metal buckles that helped accentuate the form-fitting figure.  Sun saw the way Neptune's eyes sparkled with want.  It didn't surprise him that Neptune had expensive taste.

 

     “Why your ass?”

 

     “My ass is _nice_ ,” Sun frowned in thought, “At least worth a few thousand bucks.”

 

     “Why don't you just sell your ass to Blake a couple times then?” Neptune snickered as he pulled Sun towards the display.

 

     Sun cackled, “Holy shit, Neptune!”

 

     “What?” Neptune's mischievous smile was gorgeous.  His eyes scanned over the jacket again, “I think I'd look good in it.”

 

     Sun glanced at it before scanning over Neptune, “Yeah.  Definitely.”  

 

     Sun decided not to add the “you’d look good in anything” for fear of being called cheesy again.

 

     Neptune nodded, “I'll get it later, then.  I forgot my card.”

 

     Sun didn't know what to say to that, so he just squeezed Neptune's hand.  Neptune quickly squeezed back before pulling Sun back into the flow of foot traffic.

 

     It continued like that, Neptune spotting something he liked and either buying it with cash or saying he'd buy it later.  He even got Sun a few things despite his protests, saying that he needed “a more expansive closet than three tank tops and one pair of jeans”.  After an hour or so, Sun was carrying a bag or two in one hand and holding Neptune's hand with the other.  Neptune’s were occupied similarly. Sun had offered more than once to take all the bags but Neptune refused each time.

 

     “This has been great, Sun, I haven't been able to shop like this in forever,” Neptune grinned.

 

     Sun had never been able to shop like this, but he decided not to mention.  He was just happy Neptune was having a good time despite him being late, “No problem, babe.  It should probably be the other way around.”

 

     Neptune shook his head, “No need.  Plus, you look good in those shirts.”

 

     Before Sun could retort, Neptune repeated with a frown, “It's getting really dark.”

 

     “...Yeah, it's probably gonna rain soon,” Sun shrugged.  Before he had even finished he felt a drop hit his nose.  He felt his lips twitch into a smile.  He didn't mind it.  Rain during the summer was nice.  Even storms were a nice reminder of Vacuo.

 

     Neptune tensed a bit before dragging Sun along more urgently.  Sun followed with a confused laugh, “What's up, Nep?”

 

     “I'm just a little… Concerned…” Neptune peered into various shops, deflating whenever he saw crowds or closed signs.  He bit his lip and looked around helplessly.

 

     “‘Bout what?”  Sun asked as the occasional drop turned into a steady sprinkle.

 

     “Well, uh-” Suddenly the rain was pounding on the sidewalk and they were both getting drenched, fast. Neptune stopped and groaned, “That.”

 

     Neptune shook his now soaked head and began to lead Sun briskly down the walkway.  As rain pelted them relentlessly, Neptune peered into each restaurant and shop he could find.  Sun asked over the rain, “What are you lookin’ for, man?”

 

     Neptune either didn't hear him or didn't care to answer.  Sun didn't try to push it.  

 

     After a few more shops and many, many buckets of rain, Neptune sighed in relief and dragged Sun into an empty cafe.  The single barista behind the bar sat up from an obvious nap on the counter.  She gave them a wave before covering a yawn.  Neptune dragged Sun to a booth without so much as a glance.  He dropped off his things and took a deep breath, “I'm… I'm going to head to the bathroom.  I'll be right back, okay?”

 

     Sun watched him walk away with a concerned frown as he sat down.  He didn't like how anxious Neptune was, especially after being in such a good mood.  He hadn't seen Neptune like this before.  A quick glance around told him that he was at the same cafe as their first date.  The silly game of favorites they had played was only a few tables over.

 

     He waited another minute or so, hoping that Neptune may come back as his chill and suave self.  When that didn't happen, Sun decided their stuff wasn't in imminent danger of being stolen and put it in the far corner of the booth.  He slid out of the bench and made his way to the bathroom.

 

     Sun pushed open the wooden door tentatively.  He didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't what he saw.  Neptune was hunched over one of the sinks, staring into the basin so intently Sun wondered if he'd lost something down the drain for a moment.  He was taking deep, shaking breaths that raked through his entire body.  Sun was frozen for a second, taking in the sight before he stepped in and let the door shut behind him.  

 

     Neptune tensed as the door clicked into place.  He slowly looked over to Sun and let out another shaking breath when their eyes met.  Neptune stood up straight and tried to smooth out his wet clothes with his hands.

 

     “...Sorry, Sun, y-you shouldn't see me like this.  Not presentable, or– or—” Neptune’s fingers were trembling as they clutched the hem of his shirt.  His eyes landed on the floor next to Sun to avoid his gaze.  He noticed that Neptune’s eyes were red, and, dust, had he been crying?

 

     As Sun crossed the space between them, Neptune’s eyes flashed up to him before falling to the ground.  Sun whispered, “Neptune, what's wrong?  Can I help?”

 

     Neptune shook his head and bit his lip, “I-I'm not… I shouldn't be in front of people right now.  I'm not presentable.  I'm not representing myself well, I'm–”

 

     “Neptune, Neptune, babe,” Sun’s calm tone managed to coax Neptune's gaze, “You look fine.  If anything you're just a little wet.  What's all this about?”

 

     “I… People are going to… I'm not…” Neptune seemed to choke before he managed out, “I don't look good right now.  I'm… Gross.  I shouldn't be seen right now.  I'm an embarrassment to you and myself and I—”

 

     “Nep, baby.  Can I tell you something?”  Sun cut him off.  He had to. Sun couldn't handle the distressed and hurt on Neptune's face, how he was just holding back tears.

 

     Neptune hesitated before giving him a brief nod.

 

     “Your looks were what caught my attention at first.  You're a beautiful dude.  Can't lie about that,” Sun touched Neptune's hand and gingerly laced their fingers together.  He smiled, “But I'm not your boyfriend just ‘cause you're cute.  You're caring.  You're passionate.  Dust, babe, you're the smartest guy I know. So, unless your personality washed out with the rain, I still wanna be your boyfriend.  That's not gonna change, no matter how you look.”

 

     Neptune blinked and trained his eyes on the floor.  He wiped an eye with his spare hand before he met Sun’s eyes, “What if I was scared of  water, too?”

 

     Sun quirked a brow.  Neptune was serious from the look on his face.  Sun gave a soft smile, “Then I'll help you.  Just tell me if you're uncomfortable and I'll get ya somewhere water free.  Promise.”

 

     Neptune pulled Sun into a hug and buried his face into Sun’s neck.  Sun was shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.  Sun rubbed circles into his still soaked back and nuzzled his nose into the side of Neptune's head.  

 

     Neptune pulled away with a small smile that definitely wasn't there before.  Sun's heart swelled again.  Yeah, he was lucky.  Neptune laughed, “I'm still wet, so I won't touch you too much…”

 

     “Oh! I can help!” Sun stepped away and pulled off his just damp shirt with some difficulty.  He handed it over to Neptune with a grin.  Neptune blinked at him, his eyes definitely dipping lower than his face before snapping back up to meet Sun's.

 

     “Um, what am I supposed to do with this?” Neptune tilted his head.

 

     “Dry off!” Sun grinned.

 

     “...It’s wet, though.”

 

     “Less wet than yours.  Here, let me just…” Sun took his shirt back and began to dab at Neptune's face.  Neptune laughed but didn't move away, squinting as Sun brought it near his eyes.  Sun ruffled his bright blue hair with his makeshift towel before combing it back into place.  He finally pulled his shirt away with a smile, “Better?”

 

     Neptune shrugged as a smirk played on the edge of his lips, “I guess.  Do you have that much trouble taking off all your shirts?”

 

     “Okay, if you're just gonna make fun of me that's kinda mean,”  Sun feigned hurt.

 

     “Oh no, what am I going to do?” Neptune laughed and nudged Sun, “I can't be mean to my boyfriend.”

 

     For some reason, the word sounded so much sweeter when it came from Neptune's lips.  Sun smiled, “Damn straight.  You wanna head back out? I sorta left our shit out there.”

 

     Neptune rolled his eyes but still headed towards the door, “Why am I not surprised?”

 

     “‘Cause I'm a reckless bad boy who’s too cool to care,” Sun followed Neptune out the door and to the booth they had claimed.   

 

     Neptune slid into the booth with an eye roll, “I'm sure.”

 

     Sun slid in next to him with a hopeful grin.  Neptune raised an eyebrow, even glanced to the empty side of the booth, but didn't say anything.  He even let Sun lean into him without batting an eye.

 

     They sat in silence for a few moments, and Sun listened intently to the rain outside.  It reminded him of his siblings.  They were scared of big storms like this, and considering how dry it was in Vacuo it was the only sort of rain they had.  He smiled and let his head rest on Neptune's shoulder.

 

     “Yo, lovebirds, are you guys gonna want somethin’ or can I take a break?  Also, no shirt, no service, blondie.”  The barista called to them from behind the counter.

 

     Neptune jumped and looked over to the girl, “Oh! Uh, hey, Yang.  We're good, I think.”

 

     Sun pouted and grabbed one of the button ups Neptune had gotten him since his other shirt was still wet. He slipped it over his shoulders but didn't bother to button it.

 

     Yang blinked at them before laying her head back down on the counter.  Sun watched her for a second before returning his attention to Neptune, “You choose this place on purpose?”

 

     “No, actually, it just happened to be empty,” Neptune frowned, “It seemed like somewhere we wouldn't be…”

 

     He trailed off.  Sun frowned as well. Yeah, this wouldn't fly anywhere crowded.  Even holding hands in public was a huge risk on Neptune's part.  Sun didn't even want to think about the repercussions it'd have on him.

 

     “I get it.  It is a nice throwback, though,” Sun tried to lighten the mood.  He took in the atmosphere of the quaint little shop again.  Chill.  Relaxed.  He liked it.  Or maybe that was because he'd only ever been there with Neptune.

 

     “It was barely a month ago.”

 

     Sun shrugged, “It was a good month, man.  Let me have my month.”

 

     Their banter continued, and with each pass at each other Neptune relaxed more and more.  The conversation eventually veered to the library, as it usually did.

 

     “I love it, dude.  I can just sit and read whatever’s on the shelves at the time. The place is so huge I don't have to read the same book twice,” Neptune’s arm that had wrapped itself around Sun's shoulders during their conversation adjusted itself.  

 

     Sun adjusted with it, his tail wrapped snugly around Neptune's waist.  Not in a weird way, hopefully.  Even if it was, Neptune didn't seem to mind, “Nerd’s dream, huh?”

 

     “ _Intellectual_ ,” Neptune corrected.  It was second nature now.  Sun smirked and leaned into him further.  Neptune hummed, “Speaking of nerds, how's Guardians going?”

 

     Sun paused, remembering exactly where he was at, “I'm like, halfway through.  I'm at book four.”

 

     “Oh!  I liked that one,” Neptune rubbed Sun's shoulder, “loved the descriptions of Valhalla.”

 

     “I was half asleep when I read the first chapter, so I can't remember it,” Sun nuzzled his head into Neptune's shoulder, a familiar feeling of drowsiness coming over him.  He had almost forgotten that he hadn't slept last night.  Almost.

 

     Neptune didn't say anything, and Sun glanced up to make sure he hadn't upset him.  Neptune looked like his brain was processing before he lit up like he'd had the best thought in the world, “I can read it to you if you want.”

 

     “Dude, that sounds great, but ya’d need the book to read it,” Sun quirked a brow.

 

     “Ah, ah,” Neptune shook his head before pulling out his scroll, “Never underestimate technology.”

 

     “You have that one on your scroll, too?  Now I know you're a nerd,” Sun snickered and Neptune smacked him lightly on the shoulder, “Sorry, sorry, intellectual.”

 

     “Yes, now do you want me to or not?” Neptune pouted and brought the book up on his scroll despite Sun's sass.  He adjusted the text size so that, Sun assumed, he could read it without his glasses.  

 

     “Duh,” Sun said, nuzzling himself against Neptune's shoulder again.  Neptune sighed with a fond annoyance and scrolled through the book selection.

 

     When he finally found the right book, he cleared his throat.  Sun enjoyed the light vibration.  It assured him that Neptune was there, that he wasn't just a dream of what humans could be.  Neptune wasn't perfect.  He was anxious, cared deeply about his appearance, and was scared of water.  He wasn't perfect, but he was trying and Sun knew it.

 

     And that was _his_  boyfriend.

 

     “As all the Gods knew, there were levels of being.  There were heaven and hell, Olympus and the underworld…”

 

     As Neptune began to read, Sun felt himself relax even further into him.  He had a nice voice, especially when he was reading.  The rhythm of his voice and the way his chest rose and fell steadily left Sun drowsier than he already was.  Sun let himself close his eyes.  He wasn't going to sleep, just rest his eyes.

 

     Yeah, just rest his eyes.

 

⭐️⚡️⭐️⚡️⭐️

 

     When Sun woke up for the second time that day, it wasn't startling like the first.  It was calm with low volume pop music playing in the background.  His neck was cricked from its position.  He groaned and sat up, rolling his neck.  Sun noted the arm still around his shoulder.  Then he realized he'd fucked up.

 

     “Finally awake?” Neptune's eyes didn't leave his scroll.

 

     “Shit, man, I'm sorry–” Sun was cut off by a yawn.  He shook his head to wake himself up before continuing, “I didn't sleep last night ‘cause of my job and… Yeah.  Sorry.”

 

     Neptune rubbed his shoulder, “Hey, I was sort of expecting it.  You looked exhausted the entire time.  ...I also got to catch up on my own book, so I'm not complaining.”

 

     “Aw, you got some nerd time for yourself.  I don't feel so bad now,” Sun grinned expectantly.

 

     Neptune rolled his eyes, “Now I know you're just doing it to bother me.  Yes, I got some nerd time.  Stop acting so pleased.”

 

     Sun giggled, “You know it, babe.  How long have I been out?”

 

     “I noticed around half an hour ago.  Couldn't have been longer than that,” Neptune shrugged and put his scroll away.

 

     “Can you guys shut up?” Yang’s voice came from behind the counter.

 

     “Sorry Yang, we’ll get out of your hair,” Neptune called back.  He mumbled to Sun, “We should head out if you're up for it.  Yang probably wants to murder us.”

 

     They cleaned up their booth the best they could.  Neptune made sure nothing was missing from their bags while Sun threw his old tee into one of the bags at random.  It had cleared up by the time they left the café, so Neptune had nothing to worry about except stray puddles.  Neptune let Sun carry their bags on the way back after his insistence.  While both of Sun's hands were occupied with the bags, he let his tail wrap around Neptune's hand.  He felt Neptune tense as it brushed against his palm, but he relaxed shortly after.  He held it and treated it with exceeding care during the entirety of their walk back to the library.

 

     They both paused at the base of the steps, neither quite willing to go.  It was getting dark, and Sun could see Neptune squinting in the low light.  It was cute.  Neptune ran his fingers through the fur of his tail one last time before letting go.

 

     “Sooo…” Sun handed Neptune's bags back to him with an awkward smile, “I guess these are yours.”

 

     “Yeah, guess they are.  Are you alright going back home by yourself?” Neptune asked sheepishly.

 

     Sun shrugged, “Eh, I'll be fine.  Don't worry, babe.”

 

     Another pause.  Sun wondered if he should've said no, just to avoid the disappointment on Neptune's face.  The campus near the library was empty, but Neptune still glanced around nervously.  Sun reached for Neptune's hand and gave it a brief squeeze.  Neptune relaxed and let out a sigh, “I won't.  Text me when you get home.”

 

     “‘Kay,” Sun grinned.

 

     Neptune pulled him into a tight hug, “Thanks, Sun.  I had a good time.”

 

     Sun was prepared this time and gave a tight hug back.  He chuckled, “No problem, Neptune.  I did too.”

 

     Neptune pulled away and suddenly there were lips on his, soft and tentative.  Just as Sun had gotten a hold of the situation their lips were parting. Sun pulled Neptune back in and pressed their lips more firmly together.  He felt his worries melt away.  Nothing could go wrong, because to Sun, Neptune seemed to be all the right in the world condensed into one man.

 

     After a second they pulled away, and Sun swore Neptune’s smile was going to be the brightest part of his future.  He leaned in and pressed another quick peck to his lips before stepping away.  If he didn't he may stay there all night, just kissing Neptune in front of the Beacon University Library.  Sun gave a small laugh, “I'll see ya later, Nep.”

 

     Neptune looked like he was lost in thought, but snapped out of it to reply, “Oh! Uh, yeah.  See you around, Sun.”

 

     It took all Sun had to walk away.  That kiss was all he could think about on the way home.  Even when Sage was nagging him for having a seven-hour date, Sun still felt the ghost of the other’s lips on his own.  He couldn't pinpoint why.

 

     Then he realized that was the first time he'd kissed Neptune Vasilias.

  
     Holy _shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! First thing's first, longest chapter of the story so far right here. I have many regrets. Secondly, this was written in many a hotel room and airplane over the past two weeks, and it took a ton of editing to get the original draft of awkward phrasing and horrible, repetitive word choice to get it to this (somewhat) polished draft.
> 
> The best part, though, is that I finally have an outline for this fic! Little to no filler chapters in the future! Sadly I now know for a fact that this is going to be longer than I intended (~19 chapters instead of my originally planned 12). Also due to the fact that last chapter was so late, this chapter will have another mini-chapter posted with the next update.
> 
> As usual, thank you so much for the kudos and comments, they're always appreciated!!


	10. Comedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “'What?' Scarlet lifted his head from the pillow he'd apparently face planted in, 'Did you do something dumb again?'”

     “Oh, shit.”

 

     “What?” Scarlet lifted his head from the pillow he'd apparently face planted in, “Did you do something dumb again?”

 

     “No, well– ugh, I accidentally took Sun's shirt,” Neptune grumbled as he combed through the bags he had just brought to the dorm.  It would be a hassle to have to return it at that time of night.  Plus Sun's apartment was at least a three-mile walk and Neptune was not up for that.

 

     Scarlet raised his eyebrows, “ _Oh_.  So that's why you took so long.”

 

     “No!  No! It's a long story, okay, but we didn't do that,” Neptune's voice rose in pitch as he defended himself.  He sighed and took out his scroll.

 

     “Are you sure?  You looked way too happy when you came in here,” Scarlet sat up on his elbows, “You know I wanna know this kind of thing, man.”

 

     “Yeah, yeah.  Trust me, I'll tell you if we do, you nosy ass,” Neptune waved him off as he brought up Sun's contact on his scroll.

 

_ SUN WUKONG: _

_ Sup Nep just walked in the door _

_ lol sage is pissed _

 

_ NEPTUNE VASILIAS: _

_ Why? _

 

_ SUN WUKONG: _

_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _

_ Hes a weird dude _

 

     That had been an hour ago.  Neptune typed out a new message.

 

_ NEPTUNE VASILIAS: _

_ I have your shirt from today.  If it's alright I'll drop it off tomorrow? _

 

_ SUN WUKONG: _

_ Naaaahhh you can keep it man _

_ Or throw it away _

_ Whatever you're into _

_ It's too small for me TBH :\\\\\\\\\ _

 

_ NEPTUNE VASILIAS: _

_ Oh _

_ Okay! _

 

     “What happened?” Scarlet piped up again as Neptune pocketed his phone.

 

     Neptune rolled his eyes, “Nothing.  He just told me to keep it.”

 

     “Oooh, ya gonna use it as a pillowcase or something sappy like that?” Scarlet cooed and held back a snicker.  Neptune paused.

 

     “...Maybe.”

 

     “Are you serious, Nep?”

  
     Neptune pulled the shirt close to his chest to defend it from Scarlet's judgemental stare, “I said maybe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll may or may not hate me next chapter so here you go :)  
> As per usual, thank you for the kudos and comments!!!


	11. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sun wet his lips and forced himself to look at the sky. It was a nice day today. Had it not been for the circumstances he would've called Sage and asked him if he wanted anything done at the shop. Sun stared at the puffy white clouds with unseeing eyes. If it hadn't been for the circumstances."

     Sun closed his locker with a satisfactory slam.  Another day working at a gym that had the worst hours and clientele he'd ever experienced.  

 

     He couldn't help but smile, though.  Neptune kissed him.  Sun was still a little high off the shock.  He tried to shake himself back into the work mindset.  He looked over to Pyrrha, who was grabbing a water bottle from her own locker.

 

     “‘Sup, P?”

 

     “Hello, Sun! Thank you so much covering for me,” She grinned.  Pyrrha tossed her ponytail over her shoulder with a practiced ease, “Juane and I had such a good time.”

 

     “Nice.  You're lucky, though, P.  Supervisor decided to do his thing and make our lives hell last shift,” Sun grumbled, “Didn't sleep at all.”

 

     Pyrrha gasped and frowned, “I'm sorry, Sun, I would have-”

 

     “Nah, nah, P.  We’re good.  You covered for me, I covered for you.  Nothin to worry about,” Sun waved away her apology and grabbed a towel, “let's just get this shift over with, yeah?”

 

     They walked out of the staff locker room while making small talk about their time off.  Sun had always liked Pyrrha.  She seemed like the kind of gal that would be a loyal friend and sympathetic to a fault.  Sun admired that.  Even after a few years of being in a fairly nice part of Vale he had trouble with that sort of thing.

 

     “-and yeah, turns out he's a little scared of water, but it's whatever, you know?  As long as he doesn't follow me to work we’re good,” Sun rambled a bit about Neptune, but Pyrrha had done the same about her own noodle boy so he assumed it was fine.  She nodded enthusiastically, commenting about Juane not liking water either.

 

     As they entered the main gym their manager, Beryl, stopped them, “Wukong, Nikos.  I need to speak to you two in my office for a moment.”

 

     They exchanged a knowing glance and followed him to the cramped office space.  There was a tense silence as they waited for Beryl to make his way behind the desk.  He checked over some papers after he sat down, and Sun had to restrain from reminding him they were waiting.  It didn't help that his office was around twenty degrees colder than the rest of the gym, and they were wearing the regulated swimsuits.  Fucking asshole thrived on his employee's discomfort.

 

     Finally, Beryl coughed and looked up at them, motioning for them to sit down.  He said in his most obvious I'm-trying-to-sound-professional voice, “So, I have some good news and some bad news.  Bad news or good news first?”

 

     Sun frowned.  He did not like the sound of that.  Pyrrha hesitantly answered, “Good… News…?”

 

     Their manager gave them a strained smile, “One of you will be getting promoted.”

 

     “And the bad news?” Sun felt a sinking feeling in his chest.  

 

     “Due to company cutbacks, the other will be regretfully leaving us.”

 

     Oh, fan-fuckin’-tastic.

 

⭐️⚡️⭐️⚡️⭐️

 

     Sun stared at the sidewalk outside the gym.  The weight of his duffel bag seemed to increase the longer he stood there, but maybe if he waited long enough he'd wake up.  He'd get ready to go to work and tell Pyrrha all about this crazy dream he had, how the stupidest thing happened.  The sidewalk didn't turn into his bed no matter how many times he blinked.  Maybe it wasn't his duffle wasn't getting heavier, but his chest.

 

     Sun wet his lips and forced himself to look at the sky.  It was a nice day today.  Had it not been for the circumstances he would've called Sage and asked him if he wanted anything done at the shop.  Sun stared at the puffy white clouds with unseeing eyes.  If it hadn't been for the circumstances.

 

     Getting fired sucked.

 

     Sun shook himself out of his thoughts and began the walk back home.  What was he going to tell Sage?  Just yesterday he'd told him not to get himself fired yet there Sun was, unemployed and without a college degree.  How was he going to keep his setup with Sage?  Their apartment was a very, very precise ecosystem.  Sage kept them afloat with the shop, Sun paid his rent through errands and bought groceries with the money he got from his job– no, wait, former job– so they could eat without dipping into savings.  They practically lived off of those discounted gym memberships, too.  Sage was going to be furious, he may even kick him to the curb.

 

     Sun saw Beacon’s clock tower just past the surrounding buildings; tall, pretentious, free.  He was reminded of Beacon's library and the relief of judgemental scholars around its perimeter that oversaw everyone that entered.  Pretentious, but it was better to be looking down at the world than looking up at the unobtainable in his mind.  Sun considered doing some free running on the rooftops, but the weight in his chest kept him grounded.  Maybe when he wasn't depressed.  Sun tore his eyes away from the tower and focused on his path.

 

     “Stupid fuckin’ racist shit hole,” He grumbled.  Sun put up with them for a year.  A year of taking backhanded compliments and suspicion, only to get fired because he was tired during his shift.  Sun kicked a stray pebble as he vented to the ground, “'Company cutbacks' my ass. Ungrateful motherfuckers with no common decency–”

 

     Sun continued to grumble until he reached the usual storefront.  He pushed open the door to Back to Your Roots only to be met with a familiar face that he had no desire to see right now, especially like this.

 

     “Oh, hello, uh… Sun,” Neptune’s roommate– _Scarlet_ , his mind supplemented, had two armfuls of plants.  He looked appropriately awkward.

 

     Sun frowned, “Scarlet.”

 

     “I'm just grabbing some plants for a still life,” Scarlet said.  Sun didn't care, he didn't want to know, he was pretty damn sure he would never want to know.  He was already done with this conversation.  

 

     Sun blinked.  The tension in the air was palpable.  He said, “Interesting.”

 

     Scarlet’s eyes flicked this way and that before nodding.  He slid past Sun, “I'll, er, tell Neptune you said hi.”

 

     Sun didn't reply.  He pushed his way into the shop and let the door close behind him.   _I'll tell Neptune you said hi_.  Sun took a deep breath and tried not to think of Neptune.  He needed to worry about one thing at a time, and Neptune was never a one-thing-at-a-time subject.  

 

     Sun walked sullenly through the aisles of plants to the front of the store. Sage was humming behind the register, lips quirked upwards and eyes far away as he counted money.  Sun felt his gut twist.  He hated this.  He walked up to the counter with a tight throat and pained expression.  Sage seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and took in Sun, immediately asking, “Sun, what happened?  Why are you home so early? Are you sick? Are you okay?”

 

     “I… I got fired,” The words were sour in his mouth.  They were the definition of a death sentence.

 

     A single beat.

 

     And another.

 

     And another.

 

     Sage settled his eyes in a steady gaze on Sun, and leaned on the counter with his forearms to level out their height difference.  He asked again, calmer this time, “Sun, are you okay?”

 

     Sun blinked and swallowed.  He ran a hand through his hair and forced himself to breathe.  Sun shook his head, “No.  I'm… I'm really not.”

 

     Sage let out a breath of his own, the disappointment evident on his face.  Sun felt his throat tighten and his eyes burn.   _No, no, you're not crying over this_ , he demanded.  Sun held back angry, sad, maybe even remorseful tears as Sage came out from behind the counter.  He hung up his dirt-stained apron and touched Sun’s shoulder, “Why don't you head up while I close up shop?  Then we can talk about it, alright?”

 

     Sun couldn't find it in him to say no, or to really say anything, so he nodded.  Sage shooed him upstairs and Sun took a seat on the couch after a minute of aimless wandering.  He didn't feel welcome in his own apartment, not to mention his couch.  Sun remembered how Neptune read from his scroll here, how he accomadated Sun's cuddling and the vibrations that flowed from his chest.  Sun's heart ached and _no, don't think about him yet_.  Sun wrung his hands and tried to focus on the sensation of touch.  He never realized his hands were so rough.  Sun tried to map out each ridge of his hand with extreme concentration until there was no room for thoughts of anything else.

 

     Sage came up a few minutes later and sat down next to him.  It was quiet for another moment as he watched Sun rub his hands together carefully.

 

     “Hey.”

 

     “...Hi.”

 

     Sage leaned into the cushions, trying to go for nonchalance, “Tell me what happened.”

 

     “You're gonna kick me out,” Sun mumbled, his concentration breaking.  He scrubbed a hand down his face.

 

     “Why?” Sage’s voice was calm, maternal even.

 

     “I can't help you out with the… With the money ‘n’ shit.  I'll be a burden and you're gonna resent the shit out of me and I'll have nowhere to go and-”

 

     “Sun, you're rambling,” Sage interrupted, “I'm not kicking you out.  We may have less money coming in, but you'll be able to work full time here.  We’ll live.  Now, tell me what happened so I can help.”

 

     Sun leaned back into the couch and pulled his knees to his chest.  His arms and tail wrapped around his legs as he rested his chin on them.  Sun stayed silent for another second.  He started slowly, “He… My manager said that there were some company cuts and I wasn't the right fit for the job.  That I wasn't the caliber of employee that they hired or some shit.

 

     “‘Course, P cut him off and told him that I was just as hard of a worker as she was, but he kept makin’ up these dumbass excuses.  I just wanted him to shut up and tell me it was ‘cause people get uncomfortable when their lives are in the hands of a dude with a tail.”

 

     Sage took his brief pause as an opportunity to speak,  “wait, wait– Pyrrha was _there_?  As you got _fired_?”

 

     “Yeah.  He pulled the good news or bad news shit,” Sun paused, “Pyrrha got a promotion.  She deserves it.”

 

     They lulled into a silence.  Sage let out a whistle and shook his head, “Fucked up.  Would’ve sued them if we had enough money.”

 

     Sun nodded and closed his eyes.  Maybe this could still be a dream, and if he tried hard enough he could wake up.

 

     “Beer?” Sage asked.  

 

     Sun opened his eyes a fraction and gave his roommate a sideways glance.  He let out a heavy breath, “Please.”

 

⭐️⚡️⭐️⚡️⭐️

 

     Sun leaned his head against the wrought iron railing lining the tiny concrete balcony connected to their living room.  It faced Beacon, and there was the clock tower chiming again, whoop-dee-fuckin’-doo, another hour had passed.  He listened to each ring– one, two, three…

 

     Neptune would be getting out of his philosophy class right now.  Or was it Native Mistrali? He complained about both equally.   _Don't think about him right now_.

 

     Sun leaned back and took another drink of his beer.  He set it down next to the other empty bottles from the past two hours.  He should cut himself off soon.  He knew better than anyone that being drunk and sad was a _horrible_  combination.  Being drunk and sad made people want to call their successful boyfriends and cry about being a failure to society.

 

     Horrible, worst-case-scenario combination.  Especially when said boyfriend thinks Sun's the emotionally stable one.  Especially when Neptune is a human that may unintentionally show an ugly side of himself with the situation.  

 

     Sun wasn't ready for that sort of confrontation, even if it was hypothetical.

 

     Sun’s unfocused eyes scanned the horizon, took in the scenery he'd taken in a hundred times before.  Maybe he should mope around like normal people and watch a bunch of crappy movies with a tub or two of ice cream until he felt better about himself.  Not that it'd matter.

 

     He still wouldn't have a paying job.  He still wouldn't know how Neptune would react.  He'd still have to deal with racist bull shit.

 

     Sun's train of thought was derailed by his scroll rattling on the balcony floor.  He groaned quietly and picked it up.  For some reason, he didn't expect Neptune to text him around the time he usually got off.

 

_NEPTUNE VASILIAS:_

_How was work? :)_

 

     Sun closed his eyes and set down his scroll.  He picked up his beer bottle and took another long drink. Sun wasn't drunk enough for this shit.  Probably wouldn't be for awhile.  

 

     His eyes strayed yet again to his scroll as it vibrated again. Against his better judgment, Sun reached for it.  

 

_NEPTUNE VASILIAS:_

_If I’m completely honest I missed you today._

 

     Sun felt something in his chest, only it wasn't an unbearable weight, but a fluttering feeling of longing.  He stared at his scroll.  Unlocked it.  Started out a message to Neptune.  Deleted it.  Locked his scroll again.  Turned it off.

 

     “Stupid,” Sun hissed as he tried to take another drink of beer.  He frowned and shook the bottle with irritation.  Empty.

 

     Sun heard the glass door behind him slide open and in a quick motion Sage was snatching the bottle from his hand. Sage growled, “Okay, I think you're done.  How many was that, five?”

 

     “Don't care,” Sun pouted before laying down on his back, “Ya think Nep’s gonna stay with me after this?  I'm not exactly a breadwinner anymore.”

 

     Sage collected the bottles silently.  Sun wondered if he was ignoring him for abusing his alcohol privileges or what.  Sage spoke up after a second, “I think you're underestimating his affection towards you.  No one has a seven-hour date with someone they're just casual with.”

  
     Sun watched the clouds above their multipurpose building drift by.  He frowned, “I hope so, man.  Really fuckin’ hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I actually have an excuse for this update being late (I wonder how many times I've said this in the endnotes already). I've pretty much been burning the candle at both ends this past month and a half and will probably continue to do so until November (hopefully, updates will get more regular next month). This was also rewritten about fifty times because I hate writing sad shit for a fic that's usually so fluffy (I apologize). That being said, next chapter may be late due to said candle burning and rewriting.
> 
> Good news is that we're back to Neptune's POV next chapter, and it won't hurt me to write it as much :,) (Also: can't wait to see my boys in Volume 4!)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who gave kudos and left comments!! It always means so much!❤️❤️


	12. Logophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Neptune blinked. Sun lost his job lost his job. That was horrible. Not as horrible as what he thought was going on, but still horrible."

     Neptune stared at his scroll.  A week with nothing from Sun. No matter how many times Neptune prodded him to call, have another date, hell, even just renew his book, he didn't answer.  Had he done something wrong last time?  Did Sun drop him?  He could be dead for all Neptune knew.

 

     He let out a dejected sigh and looked around the empty campus.  Anything earlier than noon on a Saturday meant the place was dead.  Maybe he could brood over Sun not talking to him over one of the campus bookstore's muffins.  Neptune looked up from his scroll to only to catch sight of a familiar girl walking across the courtyard.  He immediately perked up.

 

     “Hey! Blake!” Neptune called to her back.

 

     Blake turned around with a  tint of confusion to her voice, “Neptune?”

 

     “Ah, yeah, uh,” Neptune jogged up to her and ran a hand through his hair.  Neptune flashed a half-hearted smile, “what's up?”

 

     Blake glanced down to the books in her arms and back up to Neptune, “Going to study?  Though ‘what's up with you’ would be a better question. I didn't think anyone else was alive at nine in the morning over the weekend.”

 

     “Well, I guess I am,” Neptune paused before diving in, “I was wondering if you knew how Sun was doing.  He hasn't been replying to my messages.”

 

     Blake's expression went from intrigued to depressing realization, “He didn't tell you yet, did he?”

 

     “Didn't tell me what?” Neptune’s mind began to jump to various conclusions, getting more and more outlandish the longer he thought.  Sun wanted to break up. Sun had done one of those stunts he bragged about and was in the hospital.  He moved back to Vacuo and forgot to mention it to Neptune.  Sun had gotten a terminal illness and only had days to live.

 

     A conflicted scowl crossed her face.  She glanced around as if the empty courtyard had ears of its own.  Blake whispered, “Sun didn't tell you he lost his job?”

 

     Neptune blinked.  Sun lost his job lost his job.  That was horrible.  Not as horrible as what he thought was going on, but still horrible.

 

     Neptune frowned and said, “Yeah, he forgot to mention.  Or talk to me at all.”

 

     “Try not to take it personally, Neptune, that's just Sun. He doesn't act like himself when he's hurt and he knows it,” Blake cringed as if she knew her words weren't getting the right message across. She waved her hand as if it would summon the words she needed, “He doesn't want to hurt people either.  The only reason I found out was because I went over to borrow one of Sage’s books a few days ago.”

 

     Neptune remembered what Blake said during that first book club he’d attended.   _“He doesn't handle emotions well”_.   Neptune couldn't remember Sun being in a bad mood.  Serious? Yes.  Tired? More than once.  But so dour he couldn't handle his own emotions? Never. Neptune felt his heart ache for him despite the lingering indignity.  He chewed on his lip as he thought.  Texting him wouldn't work, he doubted calling would be much better.

 

     “Would Sun be back at his place or…?”

 

     “You're going to see him?”

 

     “Well… yeah.  I should at least tell him I'm here for support, you know?”

 

     Blake gave him a soft smile, and he could have sworn he saw her bow twitch.  “Yes.  I think that Sun would appreciate it.”

 

     They gave their brief goodbyes and as Blake was walking away, Neptune tried to think of what he could do for Sun.  Neptune refused to show up empty-handed, especially since Sun had to be frugal now.  He had to show Sun he could help financially without offending him.  Neptune had two goals, then: buy Sun something he'll appreciate and lift Sun's spirits.  He hoped that last one didn't backfire somehow.

 

     Neptune made a quick run to the campus convenience store.  He had to figure out something that could take Sun's mind off of his unemployment.  He stalked down the aisles until he reached the music section.

 

     It was like a light bulb went off in Neptune's head.  He began to rifle through the CD's lining the walls of the aisles.  He knew a V-pop band recently came out with a new album, and Neptune was certain they talked about the group before. The conversation was mainly on Sun’s end because Neptune was horrible with words when it came to attractive people (unless they were into lame pick-up lines, and even those had stopped ever since the agreement of “boyfriends” had been reached), and Sun was definitely an attractive person. Neptune tried to remember what the album was called, and figure out where the V-pop section would even be.

 

     It took a few minutes of wandering and asking an employee or two for help, but Neptune found a copy.  Apparently, the rest had sold out.  Neptune sent up silent thanks to whoever would hear him.  While he walked to the checkout counter he passed the toy aisle.  He didn't pay it any mind at first, passing without incident, before backpedaling.  For some reason, a small, plush monkey key chain caught his eye.  It was likely the fact that all he had on his mind right now was a certain monkey.  Plus it was cute, and yellow, and had the same face as Sun's whenever he said something cheeky. Neptune internally groaned as he took it with him to the self-checkout lane.  He'd become as cheesy as Sun somewhere down the line.

 

     Neptune wondered if he could be considered a sugar daddy even if Sun was older than himself.  Hell, he wondered if he could be considered a sugar daddy for only buying him some clothes, a CD, and a key chain.   _Probably not_.

 

     Neptune let out a low whistle at the price of the CD (he had a feeling he was more paying for the photo book that came with) and tried to comfort his wallet with the fact that it was for Sun.  He swiped the tag on the monkey and felt better about that price. Neptune tried not to think what Sun's reaction would be when he showed up while he bagged his purchases.  He had to hope for the best.

 

     He held onto that hope as he made a brisk walk across downtown.  It wasn't hard to do. In Neptune's mind Sun _was_  the definition of "best" -- best smile, best sense of humor, best everything.  It was close to impossible for him to imagine Sun hurt, and every time he managed it was infuriating.  No one hurt Sun.  Neptune felt a silent rage boil up in his chest as he made it to the shopping district. Every footfall made him realize how much he needed to be with Sun, how he needed to make sure his ray of sunshine hadn't fizzled out.  The feeling only grew as Neptune stared at the "open" sign adorning the window of Back to Your Roots.

 

     He pushed into the shop and paused to look around as the bell attached to the door chimed.  Only half of the overhead lights were on and he couldn't see a single customer or employee.  As per usual, Neptune felt like he was breaking into this place.

 

     “Good morning, how can I– oh, hey Neptune.”

 

     Neptune jumped a good foot off the ground as the unexpected voice chimed in.  He looked around before seeing a figure holding  an unassuming dragon tree, “Hi Sage.  You, ah, startled me a bit.”

 

     Sage looked relieved to see him, even if it was through the leaves of some glorified house plant.  He set the pot in his hands down and gave him a smile.  He wiped his hands on his apron, leaving streaks of mulch down the front. As he shook his hands to rid his hands of the excess he said, “Sorry 'bout that.  I was meaning to talk to you, but I didn't have your number, and… actually, before I get to that, what can I help you with?”

 

     Neptune noted the nervousness surrounding the usually calm man.  That did not bode well.  He rubbed the nape of his neck as he explained himself, “Blake told me about Sun’s job, and I just... I had to come over.”

 

     “Thank dust, that makes things less awkward,” Sage breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced around before continuing in a whisper, “I don't think Sun would have appreciated me telling you.”

 

     "I get that.  Do you think he'd mind me coming to see him?" Neptune held up his logo-laden plastic bag with an awkward smile, "I brought gifts."

 

     Sage chuckled, “Yeah, you'll be a sight for sore eyes.  Sun should be in the back.”

 

     Neptune followed Sage's vague directions to "the back" only to find himself in the room with the old staircase and glass door.  Another wave of memories washed over him as he took in the atmosphere again.  Walking up those stairs, nervous that Sun's friends wouldn't like him.  Sun using him as a pillow while he read off of his scroll.  Their almost-kiss at the front.  Their actual kiss in front of the library.  Neptune forced himself out of the sweet memories and opened the back door with a creak.

 

     The daylight blinded him for a second before his eyes adjusted.  He blinked a couple times before looking over the backyard.  It was half concrete, with a few tables of plants and exercise equipment pushed into the corner.  Exactly how he remembered it from his first visit.  Neptune frowned when he didn't see his usual bundle of monkey energy.  Did Sage guess at where Sun was? Neptune sweeped over the backyard once more to make sure.

 

     Somehow his eyes skipped over the faunus only a few yards away two more times before Neptune noticed him.  He blinked.  How Neptune had completely missed _Sun_ , the most noticeable person in all Remnant?  Yet there he was, sitting in the grass as he tried to focus his tired eyes on tending to the small Adenium in front of him.  Even from the door, Neptune could tell that he was sluggish and distant.  Annoyed, too, based on the way he grumbled to himself as he ran his hand up the miniature trunk.

 

     But he was still Neptune's ray of sunshine that made his heart swell on sight.

 

     Neptune took careful steps up to Sun as not to frighten him.  Once he was only a pace away he cleared his throat to catch Sun's attention. Neptune watched as Sun's eyebrows lowered in irritation as he continued to work for a moment – he seemed to be prodding at the plant’s withering leaves, now – before he gave Neptune a hint of attention.  Sun's eyes flicked up and back to his work for a moment before he processed who exactly it was standing there.  His head snapped back up and his wonder-filled eyes scanned Neptune like he was an anomaly.  It was more endearing than Sun probably realized.  Sun, the same awe that was in his eyes filling his voice, asked, “Neptune?”

 

     Neptune couldn't help his smile, “Hi, Sun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is actually half of an otherwise really long chapter. This chapter was also ready to be posted awhile ago but posting to AO3 (formatting, naming, and summarizing the chapters) is such a long process for me so I didn't get to it until today :,)  
> I'm going to start heading back to previous chapters and fixing things up since I've been working on this for almost a year, God help me. This will be including grammar clean-ups and adding in some additional story, so feel free to reread some stuff as I get closer to the end of this cavity-inducing hell!  
> Again, thanks to everyone who commented and gave kudos! They give me the motivation to keep going!!


	13. Retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He found himself taking in the details he hadn't realized he'd missed about the other, the sharp eyes that contrasted with the softness of the rest of his face, the oversized canines that never failed to appear when Sun beamed, and the over-excited tail that always seemed to sway with excitement at the slightest thing."

     Neptune should have expected the bone-crushing hug he received after saying hi to Sun.  The minute it had dawned on his monkey boy that he was there, in the flesh, he had pounced on Neptune.

 

     Neptune hugged Sun with only half the vigor, because even on his worst day Sun somehow managed to outdo him in measures of strength and excitement.  He couldn't help but laugh, though, as Sun nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck.  Neptune’s hands ran up and down Sun's back and he pressed a brief kiss to the top of his head. “I missed you, Sun.”

 

     Sun deflated at the statement but refused to let go.  “Sorry Nep, I just had to shut off my scroll for awhile and I haven't been wanting to go out lately–”

 

     “Hey, hey.  It's alright,” Neptune cooed, “Everyone needs to be alone sometimes.  Try to warn me next time you're gonna drop off the face of Remnant, ‘kay?”

 

     “...Okay.” Sun let out a heavy sigh against his neck and pulled away, “Nep, I-I'm not… really… employed anymore.  I'm super sorry if that changes what ya think about me or–”

 

     “Does Sage not pay you?” Neptune quirked a brow.

 

     “I mean he does, like, he takes out rent but otherwise–”

 

     “Then you're employed.” Neptune said calmly, “Even if you weren't, I wouldn't care.  You know you mean more to me than your job.”

 

     Sun’s eyes were wide and his pupils dilated until all Neptune could see of his iris was a thin halo of gray.  Neptune watched as Sun's usual radiant grin spread over his face.  He found himself taking in the details he hadn't realized he'd missed about the other, the sharp eyes that contrasted with the softness of the rest of his face, the oversized canines that never failed to appear when Sun beamed, and the over-excited tail that always seemed to sway with excitement at the slightest thing.  Sun took his face into his hands and pulled Neptune into a kiss.

 

     He decided their second kiss was as nice as the first despite the lack of romantic atmosphere.  The fact that Sun's hands may or may not have been transferring excess dirt to his face didn't even bother Neptune.  The fact that Sun was safe and happy to see him was enough for him to ignore all those other inconsequential factors.  It was Neptune pressing his lips against Sun's soft, warm ones.

 

     Neptune pulled away and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  Sun gave him a sheepish smile and brushed the dirt off of Neptune's face. “Sorry, I just get excited.”

 

     “I know.” Neptune chuckled.  He pulled away from their embrace and showed off the plastic baggie almost triumphantly, “I brought you stuff, by the way.  To brighten your mood.”

 

     Sun's eyes lit up with curiosity before it turned into a spark of something else.  He threw off his apron and took Neptune's free hand before dragging him towards the shop.  “Come on, I'll take the next few hours off.  I wanna show ya some stuff since I couldn't get you anything.”

 

     Neptune followed with nothing more than a quiet laugh.  Sun pulled him inside and hung up his apron on a hook near the door.  Neptune waited patiently as Sun called back to Sage. “I'm gonna take off for a bit, man!”

 

     The “I had a feeling” that was called back to them sounded more tired (and bemused) than Neptune would have expected, but Sun took it as a go-ahead.  He shot Neptune a proud grin.  Neptune rolled his eyes as Sun ushered him upstairs.

 

     The only thing that had changed about their apartment was the amount of clutter taking up the counter space.  Apparently, the “spring cleaning” that Sage had mentioned last time he was here either hadn't happened or was ruined almost immediately.  

 

     Neptune didn't have long to admire it before Sun was taking him down a short hallway and pulling him into a bedroom.

 

     Neptune was surprised to find that Sun's room was cleaner than the rest of the apartment, the dirtiest part being a chair holding a variety of clothing items in its seat.  It was free of the smell of mulch and flowering plants that the rest of the building seemed to have ingrained into the walls, instead, it smelled more like an air freshener’s version of an ocean breeze.  The room’s comparatively decent-sized window was letting in a stream of light that illuminated everything in its path.

 

     The clues that assured him that yes, this was Sun’s room, was the banana wall color and various pictures and posters covering the bright color.  Neptune felt his lips twitch up at the sight of the same V-pop band that released the photo book and CD he'd spent a minor fortune on adoring a large portion of the opposite wall.

 

     Sun looked at him expectantly as Neptune admired the room.  He smiled awkwardly, “It’s really clean.”

 

     Sun looked around with pride, and Neptune had a feeling he'd said the right thing. “Yeah.  Sage said that cleaning it would help clear my head.  I think its helped me get better.”

 

     Neptune remembered the empty, annoyed look that Sun had been giving that plant earlier.  If that was “better” he definitely didn't want to see “worse”.

 

     Sun flopped onto the bed and shuffled into a cross-legged position at the head of his bed.  He nodded to the space of sheets in front of him with eager eyes. Neptune took it as an invitation and sat across from him.  Sun’s eyes lit up as he caught sight of the plastic bag again, but said, “Ya didn't have to Nep.”

 

     “I wanted to, then.” Neptune shrugged and passed it over.  The absolute giddiness on Sun's face at the prospect of a gift was enough for Neptune's heart to swell.  He watched with a grin as Sun took out his gifts.

 

     “Holy shit,” Sun breathed as he flipped through the photo book.  He closed it with a snap before turning to the inside cover and looking at the hardcover disc holder. “Dude, this was just released.  How much did you pay for it?”

 

     Neptune shook his head, “Nuh-uh.  That's cheating.”

 

     Sun was clearly annoyed that Neptune wouldn't tell him the price.  Neptune was unphased at his boyfriend's pouting, though, and nodded to the plastic bag again. “Come on, there's more.”

 

     “Dude, you gotta stop spending money on me.  Might start makin’ me feel special.”  Sun's lips twitched up into a smirk despite his annoyance.  He began to rummage around in the bag before tacking on, “Don't respond to that.”

 

     “No promises.” Neptune rested his head in his hand and let his expression fall into fondness.  He didn't know how, but he found a damn cute boyfriend.

 

     Sun finally found the small keychain with a triumphant grin.  He burst out laughing as soon as he took a close look at the trinket.  “This is fuckin’ adorable!  Where'd you get it?”

 

     “That counts as cheating too,” Neptune laughed.  Sun rolled his eyes and gave Neptune a quick peck.

 

     “Thanks, Nep.  You're awesome.  I only know like… two people who would come to check if I was cool when I ignored them for what? A week?”  Sun gave him another brief but firm kiss.  Neptune found himself leaning into it even after Sun had pulled away.

 

     Neptune smirked and bumped their foreheads together. “Sorry Wukong, I'm not letting you slip away that easily.”

 

     “Good to know.” Sun chuckled before grabbing Neptune's hand and pulling him off the bed. “Hey, let me show you somethin’.  It's the best I can do to make up for it.”

 

     Neptune watched as Sun unlatched the window and pushed it open.  He squeaked as Sun began to crawl out. “Sun, what are you doing? You're going to-”

 

     Sun landed safely on the other side of the window and quirked his brow at his boyfriend.  Neptune frowned as Sun bit back a laugh.  “Did you think I was going to actually jump out a fuckin’ window, man?”

 

     “I mean– what am I supposed to think?” Neptune tried to defend himself as he forced himself out the window.  He stepped out onto the fire escape conveniently placed outside the window.  Neptune wasn't surprised to find that the view was gorgeous, his eyes getting caught on the peaks of buildings and splashes of green from both the trees and the typical Beacon University spirit.  He tore his eyes away from the scenery and turned to Sun. “Don't answer that.”

 

     “No promises.” Sun smirked and began to climb a ladder going up the side of the building.  Halfway up he nodded for Neptune to follow him. “Don't worry, by the way, I won't be climbing out a window up here.”

 

     Neptune rolled his eyes and climbed up the ladder as well. “Shut up, Sun.”

 

     “Nah.” Sun pushed himself onto the roof of the building and sat on the ledge while he waited for Neptune.  Neptune let out a quiet, indulgent laugh.  Sun was definitely becoming more and more of himself.

 

     The roof of Back to Your Roots had been, like the rest of the property, utilized for maximum plant capacity.  They spilled over the perimeter and hogged the entire area of the space, only leaving a few spots for the couple to sit. Sun stepped around the planters and pots without so much as looking down while Neptune stumbled and apologized to the inanimate objects at his feet.

 

     The largest amount of space that had been cleared out was for a tiny iron bistro set that looked like it had seen its fair share of the elements.  They sat down in the paint-chipped chairs to either side of the tiny table.  Sun smiled, but it seemed more exhausted than anything now.

 

     “You like it up here?” He asked.  Neptune glanced around.  The gorgeous view and excess of plant life were enough for him to love it, but the late morning breeze that brushed through his hair and chilled his skin just the right amount along with the distant sounds of city life brought out a certain vibe Neptune hadn't been able to get anywhere else.

 

     “Yeah.  I like the fresh air.” Neptune decided to keep it simple.  He looked to Sun with a sympathetic frown. “What’s eating you, man?”

 

     Sun tapped his fingers on the tabletop while his tail twitched with aggravation behind him. He mulled over his words before explaining himself.  “It's not like I'm not happy to see ya, ‘cause I am.  You made my week just by coming over.  I'm… It’s sinking in again, ya know?”

 

     “What is?” Neptune leaned forward, invested in what Sun had to say.

 

     Sun pursed his lips and gave Neptune a level gaze. “You gotta promise not to… don't get pissed at me for it.  And, like, if you do get pissed I don't think we’ll be able to work.”

 

     “I'm here to listen.” Neptune’s heart still jumped to his throat.  He didn't want to ruin this, but he also didn't want to lie to Sun about his emotions.  Neptune slid his hand under the table and began to rhythmically touch his thumb to the pads of his fingers.  He tried to relax with the familiar motion.  He gave Sun a reassuring smile.

 

     Sun searched his face before allowing his face to relax into cautious tenderness.  “Alright, nerd.”

 

     “It's sinking in that humans are going to treat me like I'm less than them no matter what.  I have to work ten times as hard to get to the same place as someone without a tail.  It's why I couldn't do college, it's why I lost my job, and… hell, it's why I had to tell you not to get pissed.  I'm an average guy, and bein’ an average guy doesn't cut it when you're a faunus.”  Sun’s features hadn't changed, in fact, his tone was almost matter-of-fact, but there was a spark of anger in his eyes that set Neptune's own heart ablaze.

 

     Of course, instead of saying something meaningful or uplifting, Neptune rambled, “I understand, I mean, not really, but I get why it's annoying as hell.  That's gotta suck.”

 

     Sun broke out into a laugh. “Yeah, yeah.  Shit sucks, to say the least.”

 

     There was quiet between them for once, a lull that Sun would usually fill with chatter about this and that.  Instead, he was looking to the distance, his mind completely somewhere else.  Neptune wasn't necessarily disturbed by it, just not used to it.  He decided to take it as a sign of trust from Sun, unsure what else to think of it.  

 

     “I used to free run on these roofs all the time, you know.”  Sun finally said.  

 

     Neptune noted the fair distance between each roof in the general area.  That had to be, objectively, a hard feat. “Why'd you stop?”

 

     Sun shrugged as his eyes traced the horizon. “Dunno.  Maybe I thought there was something worth staying on the ground for, or some sentimental shit like that.”

 

     “Huh.” Neptune relaxed into the uncomfortable chair and followed Sun's line of vision.  “You should start doing it again.”

 

     Around noon Sun said that he should get back to work while giving Neptune a sad smile.  Neptune agreed and followed him down into his room again.

 

     He gave pause to the book on Sun's night stand.  Guardians of Creation was bookmarked barely over three-quarters of the way through.  Last time he'd talked to Sun he was only halfway finished.  Neptune asked, “How's Guardians going?”

 

     Sun turned to him as he was stepping through the door, “Wha– oh, yeah.  I've been reading it whenever I get the chance.  Probably overdue, right?”

 

     Neptune smirked. “You owe the library three dollars already.”

 

     “Aw, dust, man.  I don't know if I can spare that kinda change.” Sun paused politely outside the door until Neptune had passed.

 

     Neptune made sure Sun was following and made his way down the stairs before he responded. “I guess I'll have to take care of it then.”

 

     “Dude, you're becoming my sugar daddy.” Sun snorted.

 

     “I've been thinking that too.” Neptune chuckled as he grabbed an apron off the hook and slipped it over Sun’s head. “But I'm almost positive I'm younger than you.”

 

     Sun hummed, conflict evident in his voice.  “That is a problem.”

 

     “You're a dork, Sun.” Neptune planted a fond kiss to Sun's forehead while the Faunus expertly tied the apron in place behind his back.  Sun was smiling again, and that was enough for Neptune for now.

 

     Sun pulled Neptune down into a brief goodbye kiss, still as meaningful and amazing as the first one.  That kiss turned into several more until they were both a bit breathless and giddy from the contact.

 

     When they finally managed to pull away from each other, Sun paused.  He took Neptune's wrist and said, “Thanks for listening, Nep.  You should come by next time you're free… if you want.”

 

     Neptune beamed. “I will, Sun.  Good luck with the plants.”

 

     "Good luck with the nerds."  Sun winked before returning to the patio.  He had once again left Neptune to stare at his retreating back in adoration.

 

     When Neptune managed to make his way to the front, he checked is scroll for anything he'd missed.  Neptune whistled as he read Scarlet's ten-texts-long grievance about Beacon's shoddy website. He was interrupted by a large hand being placed on his shoulder.  Neptune jumped and fumbled with his scroll before he realized who it was. “Sage! Uh, what's up?”

 

     “I don't think you realize it, but you're a huge help to him, Neptune. Thanks for helping in ways that I can't.”  Sage gave him a warm smile, not unlike a proud father’s, and clapped him on the shoulder.  Despite almost collapsing from the force, Neptune laughed and thanked him.

 

     After exchanging goodbyes with Sage, Neptune exited Back to Your Roots.  He began the walk to campus before he realized he was the one being praised during that entire ordeal.  A frown tugged at Neptune's lips as his pace slowed to a stop.  He pulled out his scroll again and navigated away from Scarlet's rant.

 

_ NEPTUNE VASILIAS: _

_ I'm proud of you, Sun.  You're stronger than I think anyone gives you credit for. _

 

_ SUN WUKONG: _

_ :)))) thanks nep _

  
     Neptune softened at the instantaneous response and decided he'd save the rest of the gushing over his boyfriend for when he got to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late chapter... smh... why do I even try to keep a schedule
> 
> I've gotten a lot of inspiring messages lately that have kept me going, so thank you guys!!!! Writing this fic means a lot to me and the fact so many people enjoy it makes me so happy. As usual, comments and kudos are appreciated a ton!! ❤︎


	14. Call to Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “'Hello?' His mother's voice hadn't changed much. There was still an unnaturally happy disposition that was a tulle-thin veil for the business-like tone she always carried.”

     “-so this lady eyes me up like, ‘yeah, you're not ready for this interview’ but she sends me back to the manager anyway. And guess what I did?”

     Neptune’s lip twitched up. “What did you do, Sun?”

     “Rocked that shit! Fuck khakis, I can do an interview in jeans easy!” Neptune could imagine the assured grin on Sun's face. It was a welcome experience after the other failed interviews over the past month.

     He spun the office chair behind the large librarian’s desk and chuckled. “Fuck yeah, dude.”

  
     Neptune had gotten used to these daily phone conversations during his slow shifts at the library. He'd call Sun up and chat with him while Sun was repotting plants or weeding or whatever he was doing.  Neptune was relieved that he was getting back to his consistent level of chipper but still felt the need to check in with him.

  
     “And when I came back, Sage told me – you know how Sage is, he's a helicopter parent, you know?  He told me that  just ‘cause I had a good run today my work shouldn't be, ah what the hell did he say–” Sun’s voice faded for a second as if he was leaning away from the phone before it came back full force with harsh crackling . “ I think the word he used was ‘underpar’.”   


     “That sounds like him.” Neptune hummed and held his scroll a bit away from his ear. He adjusted the volume to fit the quieter tone of the library before pulling it back up to his head.

  
     Sun was laughing. “It  really does.  Honestly , after living with him for so long, I could  probably do, like, the best impression of this guy. Right, Sage? Yeah, I'm– I’m asking if I could do a good impression of you! ...He says that I could. Proof from the man himself.”   


     “You're such a dork.” Neptune could only imagine the scene playing out right now and hold back laughter. Sun must have been a trip to live with.

  
     He spun around in his chair again.  Neptune  promptly stopped at the sight of the actual Beacon Librarian, Tukson, and gave a nervous grin . “Uh, I'm gonna have to talk to you later Sun. Tell Sage hi.”   


     “Uh, alright. Miss ya Neptune!”

     “Miss you too. Bye.” Neptune hung up and tried to keep up the unconvincing grin. “Hi, Tukson. What's up?”

  
     “ Clearly something less important than talking to your boyfriend.” Tukson quirked an eyebrow but couldn't keep the teasing lilt from his voice.   


  
     Neptune opened his mouth to argue but  was quelled by Tukson raising a hand. “It was a joke. I know first hand how damn boring this place can be. I do have to talk to you, though, otherwise, I wouldn't have interrupted.”   


     “Alright.” Neptune frowned. Tukson had never been that invested in Neptune. He had perked up when he found out his boyfriend was a Faunus, but generally let Neptune do his own thing. So talking to him outside of telling him to stock up the shelves again was unheard of.

     “I need to ask how old you are,” Tukson said, despite that Neptune knew for a fact that he knew the answer.

     “Twenty. No, shit, uh– Twenty-one.”

  
     “Alright. So, Neptune...” Tukson leaned on the desk between them with his forearms and pressed his hands together as if he were in prayer.  “Please tell me why a twenty-one-year-old adult’s parents would decide to track me down through layers and layers of Beacon University help desks instead of  just calling him .”   


  
     Neptune sunk into his chair and chewed on his lower lip. Shit. Blocking all their numbers wasn't clear enough for them. He began to tap his thumb to the tips of his fingers  rhythmically and felt himself relax at the motion. Neptune finally managed to ask, “What did they want?”   


  
     “After your mother’s rigorous interrogation, she asked me how you were doing. And then she told me to tell you to answer her damn calls.” Tukson  intently examined Neptune before he continued.  “I'm not someone to pry into your business, or become some sort of counselor, but… do you need me to make sure they can't get to you through the school ? If you're in a bad situation–”   


  
     “No, no, it's fine. Uh, thanks for telling me. I'll call her after my shift.” Neptune’s eyes were  firmly glued to the floor. “I'll deal with it, don't worry.”   


     “Alright. Offer’s always valid.” Tukson gave him a nod and grabbed the large stack of books that had been re-registered into the system. “I'll be stocking.”

     “Thanks.”

  
     As Tukson walked away Neptune fell back into his chair and groaned.  He hadn't thought about them with everything going on, especially with Sun bouncing into his life . He thought it had been a mutual thing, though, not thinking about each other.  Maybe it was wishful thinking.   


  
     He looked up to the glass dome above his head. All he saw were clouds that looked like cotton balls that had  been pulled apart and pasted onto a faded blue wash. A decent day, he guessed.  He pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head and trying to focus on anything but the inevitable phone call at the end of his shift .   


⭐️⚡️⭐️⚡️⭐️

  
     Neptune waited until he was in the safety of his dorm room to get up the courage to even bring up their number.  Neptune sat criss-cross on his bed, the thick scent of acrylic paint from Scarlet’s latest project filling his nose . He tried to ignore the swelling nervousness and deep set annoyance that he hadn't felt for awhile.    


     This was something he wanted to push to the last minute.

     This was also something he couldn't push to the last minute.

  
     He finally found the courage (self-hatred?) to tap the call button.  Neptune lifted his scroll to his ear and felt whatever had pushed him to finally do it dissipate into nothing . Each ring sent another shockwave of anxiety down his spine.   


  
     “Hello?” His mother's voice hadn't changed much. There  was still an  unnaturally happy disposition that was a tulle-thin veil for the business-like tone she always carried .    


     “Uh. Hey, mom.”

  
     There was a crackling silence before she replied, “Neptune! How are you, sweetie? We've missed you so much, your brothers would  just not stop asking about you last time they were here. Why haven't you been answering our calls?”   


     “Been busy. Sorry.” It was only a half lie.

     “Oh, I'm sure you have been. You being in Vale and all.” Neptune didn't fail to note the resentment in her voice. Great to know he was still a disappointment.

     He coughed and let a beast of silence fall before continuing. “Uh, yeah. So, why did you want me to call?”

     “Your father and I are coming down to our summer home for a few days and we’d like to see you this weekend! Your librarian friend assured us you'd be off, so you should be free to head up.” Neptune knew that “should” meant “you better” in his mother's contrived language.

     “Uh… yeah, I should be.” _S_ _hit._  Did he agree to this bullshit? He had to think of something to get out of this. “Oh, actually, uh… my partner and I are kind of busy, so–”

     “Oh, you have a girlfriend! I have to meet her.” There was a brief pause. “Why don't you bring her over? It'll be a fun little getaway for both of you!”

  
     Neptune chuckled  nervously and glanced around the room. As if anything there could actually help him. “I mean–”   


     “Oh! Your father’s home, I'll tell him you're coming. Make sure to bring the lucky girl!” Her chipper tone hid a serious threat of disappointment if he failed to bring “the lucky girl”. Then all he heard was the dial tone.

     Neptune closed his eyes and let out a low groan as he flopped onto his bed. This was going to be a headache. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND AFTER A MONTH OF ME BEATING MYSELF UP FOR NOT UPDATING, I'M BACK! ...That being said, it's mostly dialogue. Not even interesting dialogue. What can I say, it's a transition chapter again ://
> 
> Still, happy birthday to this dumb fic!!! Thank you to everyone who's stuck with it since the beginning, I definitely don't deserve half the praise I've been given on this thing. Ya'll have been super patient with me, too, so that deserves an award on its own. (side note: my spell check is saying ya'll isn't a word, so fuck you, spell check.)
> 
> Again, blessed by everyone who leaves kudos and comments! You guys are amazing!!!❤︎❤︎❤︎


End file.
